Après
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: Suite d'OS - La vie des Winchesters et de leurs amis, après que tous soient morts. Parce que même morts ils attirent les ennuis. [Abandonnée]
1. Juste la fin

**Juste la fin.**

C'était juste la fin.

Juste eux trois, trop de souvenirs derrière les paupières, trop de mots oubliés et de promesses égarées. Juste eux trois alors que tout, enfin, semblait rentrer dans l'ordre – cet ordre étrange où la majorité des gens ignoraient les monstres tapies sous leurs lits, et où un groupe de chasseurs bougons leur sauvait les fesses en permanence. Juste eux trois, affalés dans un coin du monde, les corps meurtris et les âmes en peines.

Juste eux trois, comme toujours. Comme ils n'avaient jamais cessés de l'être. Sammy et Dean dés l'instant où John avait fourré le ballotin blanc dans les bras de l'ainé. Cas' comme s'il avait toujours été là, ange silencieux veillant sur eux.

Adossé à la carcasse de Baby, sa tôle noire avachie, abimée, rayée, brillant sous le soleil levant de ce foutu jour, Dean serrait Sam contre lui. Il serrait son petit-frère, Sammy. Il le serrait comme il avait serré cette minuscule chose rose qui l'avait observée de ses trop grands yeux. Il le serrait convulsivement, comme si sa chaleur pouvait encore faire gémir cet enfant grandi trop vite, son petit-frère qui resterait à jamais son bébé, son gosse mal élevé. Comme si sa chaleur atteignait encore cette âme pure dont il n'avait jamais doutée au final, cette âme que le Paradis avait toujours rejetée à tort.

Comme s'il pouvait encore protéger Sammy.

L'amulette coincée entre ses doigts, eux-mêmes crochetés à ceux du gamin qu'il rêvait de pouvoir rouspéter encore une fois à cause de la longueur de ses cheveux, il avait depuis longtemps cessé de pleurer, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité qui s'offrait à lui, sur les vies qui grouillaient quelque part au delà des arbres qu'il entrevoyait. Ces vies qui ne saurait jamais qu'elles pouvaient continuer parce que ce casse-cou de Sam avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Parce qu'ils avaient tout les trois fait ce qu'il fallait. Des vies qui continueraient, insouciantes, longues et pleines de rires, de peines, d'amours non partagés et de mariages. De bambins ingrats et de factures à payées. Des vies qu'ils n'avaient jamais connues. Longues et monotones. Chiantes au possible. Des vies pour lesquelles ils tueraient en l'instant.

Lentement, avec la dernière part de tendresse et de douceur qu'il lui restait, bataillant contre la douleur qui engourdissait ses muscles, il tendit l'autre main. La pulpe de ses doigts crissant sur la terre sèche, tâtonnant à la recherche d'une autre. D'une chaleur rassurante.

Castiel glissa ses doigts dans les siens, enroulant leurs phalanges avec plus de tendresse encore que Dean n'en avait crut possible. Plus encore que toute celle qu'il avait put lire dans les yeux de sa mère. Plus que dans les yeux de Sammy.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors que Dean se sentait pester intérieurement contre la pointe lancinante qui fit craquer son cou. Contre le morceau froid de tôle qui s'enfonçait dans sa hanche. Contre l'immobilité de ses jambes. Contre l'absence de sensation qui remontait lentement son corps, menaçant ses poumons et son cœur.

Le bleu de Cas' était plus sombre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Deux océans calmes, profonds. Gorgés de souvenirs et de tristesses. De trahisons. De mensonges. D'espoir. De tous ces non dits, de tous ces faux semblants. De ce qui avait toujours été évidents pour eux. Qu'importe s'ils ne l'avaient pas mené comme l'avait attendus les autres. S'ils avaient préféré les actions concrètes que les instants seul à seul. Les regards entendus que les baisers torrides.

Juste eux trois, sur une vieille route d'Amérique, les corps couverts de sang et de poussières. Les grâces et les âmes qui s'essoufflent. Leurs doigts crochetés ensembles. Leurs derniers souffles.

Juste eux trois.

Parce qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'autre au fond.

Juste une vieille histoire de famille.

Juste la fin.


	2. Sur le bitume

**Sur le bitume.**

Il l'appelait Baby, elle ne savait comment lui dire qu'il était davantage le sien.

Elle n'avait jamais sut comment lui dire, lui parler. Jamais sut comment parler tout simplement. Elle ne lui disait rien, se contentait d'écouter, oreille tendue à chacun de ses pleurs, chacune de ses angoisses. Elle avait été là lors de son premier râteau, sa première fois. Lorsqu'il avait déshabillée, maladroitement, cette fille aux yeux trop verts et à la bouche trop rose. Lorsqu'il avait eu sa première véritable dispute avec son petit-frère, leurs voies aiguës raisonnants et leurs mains se pointant devant un paternel encore souriant. Lorsqu'il avait prit le volant en main, première fois qu'il s'autorisait à l'appeler Baby, à lui parler à voix basse.

Elle avait toujours été là, avec eux. Elle avait toujours sut avant eux la bestiole qu'ils pourchassaient, la distance qui les séparait de leur cas, la durée de leurs sommeils et les disputes qu'ils allaient avoir. Elle avait toujours sut les comprendre, bien plus qu'ils ne se comprenaient entre eux. Qu'ils ne se comprenaient eux-mêmes.

Elle avait toujours appartenu à ces deux là, à leur père avant eux. Elle n'avait jamais accueillie que l'ange en plus sur ses sièges de cuir. Le seul qui avait sut se faire une place dans son métal froid et sous sa musique assourdissante. Le seul, parce qu'il avait sauvé son imbécile de bébé, son imbécile d'imbécile. Qu'il faisait presque partit de la famille. Qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas de nom, jusque un prénom. Et qu'ils n'auraient aucuns problème à lui accorder le leur.

Alors elle avait pleurée, doucement, silencieusement, comme l'amas de taule noire sans âme qu'elle était censée être. Elle n'avait rien put faire, rien d'autre qu'observer son Sammy rendre les armes, la tempe en sang, le visage apaisé d'une étrange douceur enfantine, ses cheveux glissants sur son visage. Son Dean, son si délicieux bébé, qui hurlait, pleurait, se débattait, un morceau de sa propre carrosserie dans la hanche, le tuant à petits feux. Son Dean qui serrait son Sammy contre lui, qui finit par se taire, qui finit par ne plus rien dire. Ses bébés qui s'endormaient, qui arrêtaient de bouger. Et l'ange, son ange, leur ange.

Et si Sammy et Dean étaient indissociables, Cassie l'était tout autant d'eux.

Elle se souvenait de leurs regards, de leurs rires. Elle se souvint des abeilles. Se souvint des mots, des phrases à demi-mots. Se souvint de se qu'elle avait toujours sut, qu'ils avaient toujours sut. Que Sammy savait avant elle, avant tous. Qu'elle avait sut dés l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Cette chose qu'ils sauraient toujours.

Et alors que silencieusement, tout se taisait. Alors que silencieusement, tout se fanait. Elle resta là, sur le bitume de cette route, sur le bitume de _la_ route. Elle resta là, à contempler le ciel, à contempler l'immensité s'illuminer. Elle resta là jusqu'à ce qu'on les trouve. Jusqu'à ce qu'on les éloigne, qu'on emporte les corps loin d'elle. Ses bébés, ses adorables bébés.

Elle ne bougea plus, se tut, ne ronronna plus. Qu'importe les collectionneurs, les fous qui voulurent s'accaparer son moteur. Qu'importe les mains qui se posèrent sur elle, sur sa peinture noire qui brillait toujours au Soleil. Elle ne bougea plus, jamais.

On la crut maudite, on l'exposa. On la montra des décennies durant. Elle oublia le temps, oublia son nom, sa vie. Oublia presque ses bébés, oublia presque son ange.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit, le sente. Le vieux trench, les deux cieux. Il l'avait retrouvée, elle égarée au fond d'un garage. Et d'un tour de clé, la fit rugir, comme elle n'avait plus rugie depuis des années.

Sur le bitume, elle s'élança vers l'inconnu, un ange à son bord, direction le Paradis.


	3. Les grands yeux d'un bambin

**Les grands yeux d'un bambin.**

Jack avait le visage rond d'un enfant, et les yeux brillants d'innocence.

Assis sur son lit, engoncé dans un pyjama trop grand et enfoncé dans son oreiller, il écoutait Maman lui lire le livre qu'il avait choisit. C'était un vieux bouquin, à la couverture abîmée. Un de ses tas de papier comme on en faisait plus. Une histoire de monstres, de chasseurs, de deux frères à travers les États-Unis des années 2000. De route, de fraternité, d'amour et de courage.

Une autre époque, un autre temps.

Maman les avait tous, serrés en une petite ligne maladroite sur une étagère qui restait un fait étonnant aux regards de ses amis. Une ligne de feuilles, de cartons écornés. Des bouquins devenus reliques, que Maman regardait toujours d'un œil tendre, d'un regard triste et calme, alors qu'elle passait ses doigts sur leurs tranches. Des livres qui la faisait pleurée, parfois, la nuit, le soir ou le matin, lorsqu'elle pensait que ni lui ni Papa ne pouvait la surprendre, à les serrer contre sa poitrine, à les chérir comme on cajole un enfant.

Et puis un jour, lorsqu'elle avait sortit la liseuse, lui demandant ce qu'il voulait comme histoire, Jack avait demandé à pouvoir savoir. A pouvoir entendre ce qui était si spécial dans ces pages de cellulose qui rendait sa Maman si triste et si fière et si prude et si tendre et si forte. Il avait voulu partager ce secret avec elle, un secret qu'il lui enviait, un secret qu'il aimait.

Elle lui avait conté l'histoire d'une voix tremblante, presque serrée d'une émotion qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir. Il tremblait, s'insurgeait, s'exclamait. Il pleurait parfois, il suppliait de temps en temps. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère était aussi triste, aussi fière, aussi prude, aussi tendre et pourtant toujours forte. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi donner leurs noms lui étaient si difficile, pourquoi le nom de l'ange lui faisait retenir un sanglot.

Jack grandit, en serrant parfois sa Maman dans ses bras, en s'écartant, en oubliant. Les soirées où elle lui contait les vagues de vampires, les crocs des loups-garous et les hurlements des sorcières. Où la simple mention de la Cage l'effrayait. Il oublia, comme les adultes laissent les jeux d'enfants dans leurs dos, comme on grandit comme un imbécile qui ne pense plus à se pencher sous son lit chaque soir. Comme un naïf qui s'imagine que les peurs n'ont pas de sources.

Il grandit, se maria, eu deux beaux enfants. Il leur conta des histoires, comme sa mère longtemps auparavant. Il leur conta des histoires de monstres, de vampires, de goules et d'anges. Parce qu'ils étaient là, quelque part, en lui. Une part de sa personne qu'il ignorait mais qu'il connaissait pourtant. Un conte qui grandissait avec lui.

Et soudain, la voix de l'infirmière, l'hôpital, l'odeur de fin. Les cheveux blancs de sa mère, son sourire chaud, son regard si triste, si fière, si prude, si tendre, toujours fort. Sa mère qui respirait difficilement sous sa peau ridée, sous le poids des années. Sa mère qui attendait, silencieuse, que la Mort vienne, drapée dans son costume.

Mais ce ne fut jamais la Mort en personne qui vint. Seulement un homme, aux cheveux noirs, au regard trop bleus, trop triste, trop naïf. De celui qui croit tout, qui connaît tout, qui pleure tout. De celui qui perd tout. Un homme en trench, qui s'approcha silencieusement, sans un homme, se contentant de s'approcher de sa mère sous les yeux interrogatifs de Jack.

Il le vit sortir une cravate, une cravate bleue. Une cravate qu'il noua sous le regard amusé de sa mère, de sa mère qui mourrait, qui résistait faiblement à la fin, à ses paupières lourdes. Une mère qui serrait mollement la main de son fils, qui sentait à peine la présence de son mari, de ses petits-enfants. Une mère qui souffla tendrement, d'une voix brisée, éraillée. Qui souffla un nom qui porta soudainement son regard si triste et si fier et si prude et si tendre et si fort. Un nom qui éclaira Jack, qui lui fit comprendre. Qui le ramena aux livres qui n'avaient jamais quitté l'étagère de sa mère, qu'elle avait emmenée partout avec elle. Avec cette peluche affreuse, cette épée rouillée et émoussée, ce DVD rayé.

Et l'homme se contenta de sourire, de poser sa main sur son front, en soupirant :

Je te ramène à la maison, Claire.

Avant de disparaître, seul le bruit aiguë du moniteur et celui vague d'un claquement d'aile comme preuve de son existence.


	4. Monstres au Paradis

**Je poste un petit coucou, juste pour dire merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review.**

 **Vous êtes géniaux, je vous aime bande de fripons.**

* * *

 **Monstres au Paradis.**

Ils tombaient dos à dos, sifflants douloureusement, le corps en sang. Leurs vêtements étaient poisseux, leurs visages bardés de crasses et de sang, de terre sombre qui s'étalait et s'infiltrait. Le souffle court, les mains tremblantes, trop assurées. Les doigts fermement ancrés dans les os qui faisaient les lames noircies d'hémoglobines, les yeux furetant entre les arbres hauts, gris, sales.

Le premier hurla, dévoilant ses crocs, ses yeux virant aux rouges alors qu'il se jetait sur le monstre devant lui. La seconde grimaça en sortant ses griffes, prenant à partit les deux misérables cloportes qui s'échinaient à les poursuivre depuis quelques heures. La chaire se déchiqueta, les cris résonnèrent au milieu des grognements. Et tout se tut, alors que les trois cadavres tombaient au sol. Sur le sol moussu, aux feuilles qui craquaient sous leurs pas.

Un regard, un instant pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Un sourire. Un hochement de tête. Puis repartir, côte à côte, sans se lâcher, toujours sur leurs gardes. Indéfiniment. Parce qu'ils n'avaient d'autre choix. Parce que c'était la loi du Purgatoire.

Tuer ou être tuer. Perdre toute Humanité, toute décence, toute sympathie pour l'autre. N'être qu'ennemis, que monstres, que crocs, et griffes et sang et mort. N'être que des coquilles, condamnées à tuer, à massacrer, à arracher les chaires et à s'entre dévorer. Des machines de guerre dans un conflits sans but, sans commencement ni fin. Juste une lutte acharnée, primaire, brute. Une paix rouge de sang qu'ils vivaient côte à côte, deux âmes en peine partageant le peu de chaleur qui restait en eux, comme un précieux qu'ils ne pouvaient perdre. Comme la flamme d'un phare si lointain qu'on l'imaginait au milieu de la brume et des vagues.

Elle sauta par dessus une buche, rejoignit presque souplement le sol dans ce lieux qui n'avait plus de sommeil, où la fatigue pesait sur le corps comme un monstre sur votre torse, vous étouffant dans votre somnolence. Elle continua de courir, l'autre près d'elle, présence rassurante. Un ami, un amant parfois. Jamais plus. Jamais réellement confidents. Juste forcé par le Destin. L'enjeu. La vie qu'ils menaient dans cet entre-deux sans image.

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent, face à face devant un monstre, un autre. Comme eux. Comme tous les autres. Deux crocs saillants qu'ils devinaient, les mains recouvertes de sangs sous les griffes acérées et les vêtements lacérés. Ils ne le battraient pas. Ils n'y arriveraient pas. Se penchant, se regardant, ils surent, ils comprirent, se dirent tous les mots qu'ils purent. Juste entre eux, juste dans leurs regards.

Un loup-garou, au corps gringalet, au visage émacié, au traits grossiers. Un loups qui sourient brusquement, s'exclamant d'une voix enjouée, paradoxe dans ce monde de tristesse, de silence et de mort. Un cri du cœur, plein de bonheur, qu'ils accueillirent avec peur, avec espoir, avec calme.

\- Putain de bon Dieu de merde ! J'ai cru jamais vous trouvez !

Une photo dans une main, abimée, cabossée, déchirée. Instant de grâce, hors propos, perdu dans l'immensité du Purgatoire. Dans ce Paradis blanc qui chutait en Enfer.

Un signe de main, un nouveau cri, un hurlement, des réponses. Des voix qu'ils ne pensaient jamais revoir, des visages qui laissèrent sur les leurs des sillons de larmes. Première chute, première bouffée d'oxygène dans ce monde. Dans leur après.

Deux regards, deux amis. Un amant.

Deux chasseurs venues chercher un vampire et une louve.

Deux chasseurs venues chercher une meute en plus.

Deux chasseurs qui n'oubliaient pas. Qui ne comptaient pas oublier.

Et si les retrouvailles coupèrent court. Si les monstres, les Léviathans, les horreurs les poursuivirent. Si un ange aux yeux trop bleus vint leur ouvrir une porte. Si Madison et Benny laissèrent derrière eux le Purgatoire, un Garth qu'ils découvraient en courant avec toutes sa petite clique à ses trousses. Si tout fut brusque et insurmontable, ils hurlèrent à la lune, monstres aimés.

Monstres au Paradis.


	5. Âmes-soeurs

**Âmes-sœurs.**

C'était étrange.

L'impression d'être déchiré en deux. Celle de ne pas être entier, d'avoir un hurlement continu, malheureux et douloureux au fond de lui. Comme une sirène d'alarme brisée qui refuserait de s'arrêter. Qui rappellerait continuellement qu'il manquait quelque chose. Qu'il manquait.

 _Lui_.

Le hurlement finit par jaillir de sa gorge. Le hurlement s'échappa par ses mains, par son corps. Il courut le long de sa peau, s'ancra sur la lame et frappa à sang. Le hurlement ne laissa rien passer. Meurtrière blessure qu'il n'arrivait à combler. Meurtrier qu'il était. Parce qu'il laissait ce hurlement se déchainer sans tenter de l'arrêter. Sans jamais rien y faire.

Et il hurla. Il hurla sans un mot. Grognement par moments. Ricanement à d'autres. Il hurla sans s'arrêter. Hurla en lui comme on hurler à la lune. Hurla sa peine. Hurla sa blessure. Hurla sa mort, sa tendresse, son amour, sa peur.

Et il poussa la porte, l'attrapa dans ses bras, le serra contre lui. Il passa une main sur son visage, enfouissait le sien dans son cou. Il respira son odeur, sa peau, sa vie. Il ne le lâcha plus, ne laissa rien d'autre. Ne fit rien pour bouger. Aucun mouvement, aucun mot. Juste la sensation froide de retrouver quelqu'un. Celle chaude de son âme qui retrouve sa moitié.

Et il sut, même si ce ne fut qu'une seconde, même si ce ne fut qu'un instant. Il sut ce qu'il avait toujours sut. Ce qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Ce qu'il savait depuis toujours. Depuis qu'il avait plongé dans ses yeux. Qu'importe les années. Qu'importe l'endroit. Qu'importe les blessure. Les trahisons. Les peurs. Les amours. Les autres. Qu'importe.

Il le sut comme il avait sut qu'il fallait courir ce jour là. Sortir de la maison en flamme pour serrer ce ballotin blanc contre lui. Pour le mettre en sécurité. L'aimer. Le choyer.

Qu'entre ses doigts, pour quelques secondes avant que les anges le rattrapent, Sam était là.


	6. Une bière fraîche sur le bois

**Hey !**

 **Un petit mot pour dire que oui, j'ai changé le résumé et le titre. (Parce qu'il est clair que ces OS finissent par se suivre.) Toujours merci pour ceux qui lisent. J'vous aime.**

* * *

 **Une bière fraîche sur le bois.**

Ellen frappa un coup sec sur la nuque de Rufus, son torchon claquant contre la peau. Le chasseur se retourna, regard menaçant alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà, fière de lui avoir fermé son clapet. La légère musique de jazz qui tournait dans l'air était mêlée au bruit douceâtre des bouteilles de bière claquant contre la table. Un ricanement, un début d'agacement, et Jo s'approchait, empochant la somme gagnée à la borne d'arcade.

\- Tu as conscience qu'on en a plus besoin ? Fit Ellen en pointant les billets que sa fille glissait déjà dans sa poche.

\- Hum, grogna-t-elle distraitement. N'empêche que j'aime me sentir riche.

Jo s'écarta, attrapant les quelques bières qu'Ellen lui tendait avec amusement. Pamela riait au bar, un chasseur d'âge mur lui tournant autours. Et si pendant un instant, la maîtresse de maison eu peur que celui-ci ne fasse une bêtise, elle fut vite rassurée par la main invasive de la medium sur les cuisses de son client. Au moins, l'attention était à double sens.

Ellen prit une seconde le temps d'admiré le va-et-viens constant qu'entretenaient les chasseurs dans son établissement. C'était fou, comme tout avait changé. Fou comme l'étrangeté de la situation avait finie par lui devenir familière. La sensation d'être chez-soi. Le fait de ne plus avoir à regarder par dessus son épaule. C'était étrange. Mais c'était doux. C'était bon.

Alors elle glissa son torchon sur le comptoirs, essuyant une trace d'humidité alors qu'elle se laissait à croire que c'était fini. Qu'enfin, ils pouvaient se reposer. Elle voyait leurs visages, leurs expressions. Se souvenait du nombre de fois où elle les avait vus passer les portes du Road House avec des ecchymoses, des bras cassés et le nez en sang. Le nombre de fois où elle avait vus ces chasseurs s'effondrer devant-elle en pleurant la mort d'un camarade. Le nombre de fois où le regard d'un étranger brillait de terreur alors qu'il tombait dans leur monde. Qu'il finissait par revenir, une machette ensanglantée à la main.

Soupirant, le cœur entre soulagement, nostalgie et amusement, elle remarqua à peine la porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée, laissant passée Ash et un chasseur dans son dos. Il refermait déjà le battant, dessinant sans attendre les signes qui les garderaient loin des emplumés.

Sourire aux lèvres, Jo sauta presque au cou du redneck, le serrant contre elle dans une vaine tentative de lui faire comprendre qu'il leur avait manqué – et fait peur par la même occasion. Et tandis qu'Ellen observait ses deux enfants se chamailler adorablement (Parce qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à considérer Ash autrement que comme son propre fils.) elle arracha le carton d'un pack de bière, tirant trois bouteilles tandis que Rufus enlaçait déjà le nouveau venus.

Les décapsulant, elle les posa sur le bois, qu'importe si cela risquait d'abîmer le bois du bar. Ils étaient déjà morts, elle doutait que cela dérange qui que ce soit. Le nouveau attrapa la bouteille, la fit jouer entre ses doigts, et Ellen demanda en portant le goulot à ses lèvres :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus les deux crétins ?

Et au sourire que lui lança Bobby, elle sut que ce serait une formidable histoire.


	7. Le dernier principe

**Le dernier principe.**

Il y a toujours eu des choses en lesquelles Gabriel ne croyaient pas. Des choses plus grandes, plus précieuses, plus importantes que tout. Des choses dictées par son Père, et qui avaient finies par n'être qu'un ramassis d'absurdités pour lui. Celles censées être la base de sa mission, de son existence, de son voyage.

La vie avait été le premier point. Le premier que Dieu son Père avait agrégé. L'atteinte à la vie était un crime punissable, le seul crime dont il n'avait jamais été possible de se séparer selon Lui. Celui qui envoyait droit au Enfers. Et Gabriel avait vus son Père instruire les anges, leur expliqué en quoi chaque existence, chaque souffle étaient d'une importance capitale.

Puis Dieu avait ordonné le guerre. Puis Dieu avait pardonné à ceux qui tuait. Il avait accordé la miséricorde. La tendresse. L'Amour. Dieu était devenue partiale, fragile. Et chacun de ses mots s'étaient muée en une vase boueuse dans la bouche de l'archange.

Mais Gabriel avait voulut y croire. Croire en son Père. Comme tout bon fils avant lui.

La tolérance avait été le second point si cher à son père. S'aimer les uns les autres. Ne jamais se faire de mal. Un principe si ancré dans leurs esprits qu'il avait fallut des milliards d'années avant qu'un ange n'ose marché sur de l'herbe. La réalité de leur rôle : celle de protecteur pour chaque souffle existant. Chaque cœur battant.

Puis Dieu avait à nouveau brisé son principe. Dieu avait donnée la Terre aux Hommes. Il avait déclaré que chacun tout était pour eux. Uniquement pour eux. Il avait créer des places au Paradis, pour eux. Alors qu'il s'agissait de leur maison. De celle des anges. Des premiers enfants de l'Éternel. Renversé d'un revers de main par un Amour plus puissant. Un Amour si puissant que Dieu en avait révoqué son Premier fils. Que l'Étoile du Matin avait chut. Et que Gabriel avait hurlé.

Alors Gabriel avait cessé d'y croire. En son Père. En Dieu.

Et il était partit. Partit avant que le dernier des enseignements de son Père ne parte en fumé dans son esprit. Avant qu'il ne finisse briser, broyer. Abandonné dans un océan de malheur, de douleur et de fin. Un océan si immense qu'aucun sourire n'aurait put venir le comblé.

Il était partit alors qu'il voyait Michael poussé Lucifer dans la cage. Alors que les anges s'entre-tuaient. Alors que Raphaël avait abandonné son poste de guérisseur pour mieux détruire. Alors que les hurlements pleuvaient. Alors que Dieu avait déserté le champs de bataille, laissant le Paradis se déchirer de l'intérieur.

Il était partit alors en courant, volant, pleurant – il ne savait plus vraiment, l'instant n'avait été qu'une vague d'amertume, de calvaire et d'angoisse sourde. Il était partit sans regarder derrière lui, s'attendant à s'écraser sur Terre pour ne plus jamais avoir à se briser les ailes ici. Parce qu'il l'aurait voulut. Voulut répandre sa grâce dans l'univers, ne plus ressentir la moindre chose. Le moindre sentiment. Gabriel le Messager. Gabriel, l'archange qui aimait les Humains. Gabriel, l'archange au cœur d'artichaut. Mourir aurait été son salut. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Parce qu'il croyait encore aux enseignements de son Père.

Et il avait croisé cet ange, aux ailes noires et à la grâce gémissant de détresse. Un ange comme il y en avait trop pour que Gabriel ne s'en souvienne. Un ange qui pourtant, semblait comme lui, la première fois qu'il avait vus Père revenir sur ses paroles. Mourant de l'intérieur. Suppliant pour que tout s'arrange. Pour le salut de tous.

Un ange qui avait croisé son regard, qui courrait vers le champs de bataille. Un ange qui ne demanda rien à Gabriel, qui n'essaya pas de le retenir, de le ramener avec eux. Qui ne le traita pas de lâche. Un ange qui se contenta de l'observer, d'acquiescer, de comprendre. Comprendre sa peine, sa désolation, sa faiblesse, son chagrin. La torture que cela engrangeait en lui.

Un ange qu'il ne fut plus amené à rencontrer, dissimulé aux yeux des célestes, dissimulé parmi les païens. Un ange qu'il pensait rester sans nom dans son esprit, l'unique ange qui avait semblé ne pas le juger sur son départ, sur sa fuite.

Mais il avait fallut les Winchesters. Il avait fallut ces maudits chasseurs. Ce maudit regard bleu. Cet absence de jugement, de hauteur. Cette grâce qui hurlait toujours, comme la sienne. Qui hurlait la peine. Et Gabriel l'avait fait. Il avait renverser sa balance, renverser sa croyance. Il l'avait fait. Devant ces deux frères qui partageaient ce que lui avait perdu. Devant cet ange qui semblait avoir trouvé sa place. Devant cet ensemble qui soudainement le ramenait des milliards d'années en arrière, écoutant sagement son Père, il le fit.

Il défia Lucifer. Il tenta de répondre au dernier principe, de ne pas abandonner.

D'avoir foi.

Et il en fut de nouveau affligé. De nouveau blessé. Poignardé en plein cœur par celui qu'il voulait sauvé. Humilié. Rabaisser. Pour sauver des païens que son propre frère n'aimait pas, mais qui n'avaient pas hésité non plus à le poignardé. Pour sauver deux chasseurs qui ne voulaient que se sauver l'un l'autre.

Mais pour un ange, qui ne lui fit jamais de reproche. Pour un ange aux ailes noires.

Pour un ange qui finit par ouvrir la porte de son Paradis – le sien, personnellement préparée par Papa. Un ange qui laissa un simple sourire poindre sur ses lèvres alors qu'il tendait ses bras pour se jeter dans les siens. Un frère qui ne lui tint par rigueur des fuites, de la lâchetés, de la peur qui consumait ses entrailles. Un petit-frère qui se contenta de murmurer, enfouit dans le creux de son cou :

\- Je te ramène à la maison.


	8. Ce ne fut qu'une nuit

**Bon, celui-là m'est venu comme l'envie de manger une glace : sans me demander mon accord. Tout ça pour dire que ne m'en voulez pas trop de l'embêter à nouveau. Je l'aime ce p'tiot mine de rien.**

 **P.S. : Un petit big up à Akane, qui me laisse des reviews en anonyme. Désolé de t'avoir perdu avec le changement de titre, et heureux que ça te plaise toujours.**

 **P.S.S : Et merci à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews, je vous aime aussi - moi non plus je ne laisse pas toujours de reviews, c'est pas grave.**

* * *

 **Ce ne fut qu'une nuit.**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il s'attendait à la main de son frère dans la sienne. Il s'attendait à la présence rassurante de celui qui jusqu'au bout, serait rester son âme-soeur – dans le sens le plus noble du terme, de celui dont-il ne pourrait jamais se passer, se séparer, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu tenter. Mais il n'y eut que le froid, que l'obscurité d'une chambre de motel, les ombres jouant sur les murs cloqués et pourris.

Il était seul, roulé en boule sur un canapé à l'odeur d'amoniaque et de cuir vieilli. Des bouteilles brunes roulaient calmement sur le parquet abimé tandis que le bruit silencieux de la pluie martelant le toit lui parvenait. Il était seul, et ce fut sans doute là sa plus grande peur.

En se levant d'un bond, il poussa la couverture, s'élança vers la porte du motel pour en tirer la poignée. Mais alors qu'il en sortait, s'élançant avec espoir, il ne découvrit que la même chambre, le même papier peint abimé, les mêmes bouteilles. Il courut à la fenêtre, observa une seconde la nuit noire à l'extérieure et l'enjamba, prêt à sentir l'eau ruisseler sur son corps; Mais ce ne fut que la chambre, le vent qui soufflait dans son dos et le hululement d'une chouette à l'horizon.

Pendant une éternité, il tenta de s'échapper de là. Inlassablement. Même lorsqu'il réussit à sortir, ne quittant pas l'extérieur du regard, il suffit d'un clignement malheureux pour se retrouver sur le plancher du motel. Et l'eternité pris son droit, alors qu'il s'épuisait à vouloir s'échapper. S'épuisait à tenter de sortir de cette pièce. À tenter de récupérer sa liberté.

Et l'éternité passa, laissant place à une autre éternité. Et une autre. Dans un infini ballet sans début ni fin, elles s'enchainaient, traitresses, menteuses, lueurs d'espoir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, qu'il s'effondre sur le canapé, s'enroule dans la couverture pour ne plus bouger, s'apprêtant silencieusement à ne plus jamais se mouvoir d'ici. À ne plus jamais voir autre chose que ces quatre murs, cette pièce qu'il n'arrivait pas à quitter, ces deux lits vides et tirés à quatre épingles qui le narguaient dans le silence de la pièce.

Il céda en pleurant. Ceda brutalement. Et pour la première fois, il eut droit à un moment de répit.

Il ne put sortir de la pièce. Il n'eut pas le droit de s'échapper, de courir. Mais l'obscurité s'éloigna à l'extérieur. La fenêtre ne grondait plus sous les assaults du vent et de la pluie. Un Soleil, de l'herbre, et le visage rayonnant de son frère et de lui-même, se sautant dessus pour se chamailler. Combats affectueux devant lui. Un Bobby plus jeune qui observait la scène, un Père Jim qui discutait à voix basse avec lui.

Mais juste eux deux. Toujours eux deux. Jamais qu'eux deux.

Et si la nuit refit surface. Si la pluie tomba à nouveau. Et si Sam ne sut jamais qui lui permit ce souvenir, il sut au moins une chose : il avait tenu une nuit. Une nuit de plusieurs éternité.

Il tiendrait une seconde s'il le fallait.

Il tiendrait.

Parce que Dean arrivait.


	9. Les Parques

**Hey !**

 **Petit OS qui vient de nombreuses heures passées sur Wikipédia - je pense que coupée ma co serait pas mal parfois.**

 **Sinon, dîtes-moi juste si vous trouvez de qui il s'agit ! ;)**

 **Réponse à Akane : Je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus tu trouves ça chantant, mais si ça t'as plut, tant mieux ! Et oui, je voulais faire traîner la chose au début, mais je n'y arrivais pas vraiment. Heureux qu'au moins cette fois, mon incapacité à faire ce que je veux ait put créer quelque chose. Et oui, c'est un peu la seule chose qui pour moi ne changera jamais dans le show, Dean viendra chercher Sammy, peut importe où - à moins qu'il ne lui ait expressément dit qu'il ne devait pas venir comme pour Stanford ou la Cage. Et tout cas merci pour tous tes compliments et tes reviews.**

* * *

 **Les Parques.**

Elles s'étaient assissent toutes les trois sur les canapés que Charlie et Jo avaient ramenés dans le bunker – pour ne pas dire : « Fait apparaître magiquement parce qu'être mort et au Paradis avait ses avantages. » Une bière par personne, les visages tournés vers l'effervescence qui s'engrangeait, elles ne disaient rien, se contentant d'observer la situation. D'observer ce petit monde qui courait à droite à gauche. Qui tirait les chaises, mettait les couverts, drapait les tables, riait, se bousculait.

Elles étaient assissent, comme les trois tisseuses de Destin, elles se contentaient d'attendre, de regarder. De se nourrir des souvenirs, des regards qui se lançaient devant elles, au milieu du tourbillon de joie, d'amour et de partage.

Ash entra brusquement, sautant par dessus la balustrade, atterrissant sur la table, Jo lui hurlant dessus alors que Kévin braillait sur les traces de pas qu'il y avait sur la nappe. Bobby riait à gorge déployée, sa Karen lui claquant la nuque. Le monde s'embrouillait, et trop de gens tournaient. Trop de valse. Trop de visages. Un peu d'amants, beaucoup d'amis, quelques frères et sœurs. Et quelques part, on entendait Gabriel et Charlie faire un karaoké.

Alors elles burent d'un mouvement commun, leurs bières montant à leurs lèvres, glissant dans leurs gorges, les faisant pouffer silencieusement, se lançant un regard amusé.

Elles ne bougeaient pas, ne participaient pas aux préparatifs de la grande fête face à elles. Ne participaient pas au bordel qui se dessinait. Aux danses amicales qui avaient comme musique des bruits de couverts et des cris d'amour.

La première avait été leur mère, leur maison.

La seconde avait été leur mentor, leur refuge.

La troisième avait été leur soutien, leur reviens-y.

Comme les Parques, elles avaient tissés les liens du Destin autours d'eux. Elles avaient glissés les mains tendues, avaient ouverts leur porte, leurs bras. Elles s'étaient données un but, une réalité. S'étaient trouvées plus fortes. Elles avaient été celles qui les avaient dompter, montré la voix. Et si, quelque part, elles savaient les avoir menés à leur perte, elles n'en restaient pas moins là, à les attendre. Leurs portes ouvertes. Leurs bras écartés. Leurs cœurs emplis d'eux.

Et lorsqu'ils passèrent enfin la porte, que Charlie et Ash se précipitaient sur le battant pour le fermer, elles se levèrent enfin toutes les trois. Elles se levèrent, les enlacèrent. Ces deux enfants qui avaient trop vite grandis. Ces deux gamins aux yeux qui brillaient de bonheur. Qui se lançaient des regards brillants, heureux de s'être retrouvés.

Et si elles enlacèrent Sam avec plus de force, l'accueillant, si elles enlacèrent Dean avec tendresse, elles n'en restèrent pas moins toutes trois dans leurs ombres. Les trois Parques du Destin. Les trois femmes qui leurs avaient offerts une maison, un refuge, un reviens-y.

Juste deux bras ouverts et un sourire aux lèvres.


	10. Au milieu des nuages

**Youpi !**

 **Celui-là est juste un gros "J'avais envie d'incruster Chuck."**

 **Sans commentaire.**

* * *

 **Au milieu des nuages.**

Les jambes pendant lamentablement dans le vide, un sachet de nouilles entre les mains et le visage barbouillé de sauce, Chuck observait un Dean Winchester qui venait de mettre le niveau soixante-quatre du Paradis à sac. Il avait fait chaque paradis individuel, s'étonnant lorsqu'il était tombé sur Lisa qui lisait au pied d'une cheminée odorante. Et alors qu'il l'attirait dans une étreinte entre l'amical, l'amant et le soulagement de voir qu'elle était toujours là, Chuck laissa un cri bienheureux s'échapper de ses lèvres, crachant quelques postillons malheureux.

\- Est-ce une bonne idée ? Demanda Joshua d'un air amusé.

Avec un large sourire, Dieu en personne pencha la tête en arrière, affligeant son fils d'un clin d'œil. Il entendait plus bas le fracas que faisait les anges qui courraient encore après le Winchester. Sincèrement, si ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'Il avait eue. Parce qu'il aurait dut se douter que malgré son choix implacable d'accordé aux deux chasseurs le Paradis, ses enfants avaient été de véritables trublions, les séparant l'un de l'autre dans l'expectative vaine de les blesser.

Mais Dean ne laisserait jamais Sam loin de lui. Et Chuck le savait. Il le savait, parce qu'ils étaient si semblable à Lucifer et Michaël. Incapables de se passer l'un de l'autre malgré leurs différence. Pourtant, là où ses deux ainés avaient finis par s'entre-dévorer, les deux Humains restaient indissociables. Ils restaient frères au delà de tout. Au delà des plans foireux des anges, au delà de la Mort elle-même.

Dean tirait déjà dans son dos Lisa, et alors qu'un ange débarquait juste devant eux, tentant de les arrêter dans leur course, la jeune femme – tout était relatif, pensa Chuck en se souvenant du dernier sourire qu'elle avait donnée à Ben sur son lit de mort – planta la lame que Dean gardait dans sa ceinture dans la poitrine du fils céleste, le faisant voler en éclat. Dieu éclata de rire, frappant ses mains en la félicitant avec ardeur.

D'un claquement de doigt, il fit réapparaître son fils juste à ses côtés, le visage froissé devant le spectacle qu'il voyait – son Père en peignoir qui mangeait des nouilles. Mais Chuck n'en tient pas compte, préférant regarder Dean qui slalomait avec habitude au milieu des portes, se déplaçant entre les plans du Paradis, finissant par revenir au bunker.

Et si Sam n'était toujours pas là, au moins, Lisa fut accueillie par un Ben au bord des larmes. Et si Dean se laissa tomber sur une chaise, raturant le plan que Castiel avait tracé, au moins avançait-il dans sa recherche. Et si Chuck allait suivre les aventures de l'ainé Winchester encore quelques centaines d'années, il laissa un sourire tendre éclairé son visage.

Les anges avaient certes séparés les deux imbéciles. Il aurait put simplement claqué des doigts, les faire se retrouver sans explications. Mais Dieu aimait ça. Il aimait que Dean récupère tout le monde. Il aimait que le Paradis ordonné que ses enfants avaient créé ne se retrouve sans dessus-dessous, un chasseur prêt à tout pour trouver son frère. Il aimait que les règles soient à nouveaux redéfinies. Il aimait que les gens sortent de leur petit paradis, qu'ils découvrent, se découvre. Voir Elvis Presley qui avait décidé de faire le tour du Paradis pour donner des concerts gratuits, les Beattles et Mozart composant ensemble alors que des physiciens du début des temps découvraient ceux du XXe.

Il aimait voir ça.

Parce qu'il aimait le désordre. Il aimait le changement. Il aimait la stupidité qu'il voyait. Il aimait les nouveautés. Il aimait à se dire qu'il y avait joué un rôle, même minime – celui d'un claquement de doigt pour changer la destination d'une porte. Il aimait à se dire que même si Dean ne trouverait jamais Sam sans son aide, au moins, lorsque tout serait suffisamment bordélique, il pourrait juste lui laisser ouvrir la porte. Parce que Sam tiendrait. Parce que Dean ne lâcherait pas.

Parce que Dieu aimait ça.

Alors en posant son menton dans sa main, regard doux, il soupira avec ferveur :

\- Oh, la meilleure.


	11. Lovable

**Hey** ** _..._**

 **J'étais sur YouTube, j'ai vu sa tête sur une miniature, j'ai pensée à le sortir de là...**

* * *

 ** _Lovable_** **.**

Il était impossible de lui demander d'arrêter. Impossible de lui demander de se taire. D'arrêter de hurler malgré la douleur qui lui arrachait les entrailles d'un feu ardent. Il ne savait plus depuis quand il rugissait. Depuis combien de temps il mourrait. Il était un peu près sure de sentir son cœur exploser. Son esprit courir le long de son corps dans l'espoir rampant de s'échapper. Les poings serrés (Avait-il encore des poings ?) et la mâchoire en miette, des larmes aux yeux, il attendait, désespéré, un répit, une quiétude. Un repos.

Rien ne vint jamais, qu'importe la douleur qui remontait, qu'importe l'horreur qui le brûlait. Il hurlait comme on hurle une fois dans sa vie. Comme il hurlait depuis sa mort. Comme il hurlait en espérant qu'on vienne un jour le chercher là.

C'était un lieu froid, terne, et sans un bruit en dépit de l'idée qu'on s'en faisait. Parfois, le nuage noir qui l'entourait grondait, grésillait, hurlait. Mais toujours en accords avec _son_ humeur. Un endroit qui mouvait, bougeait, s'insinuait. Comme un parasite, une entité autours de soit. Une empreinte qui s'inscrit sur la peau et une gueule aux dents acérées qui déchirait les chaires. C'était un monstre qui voulait vous torturer, mais jamais vous tuer.

Alors il hurlait, il hurlait, parce que même s' _il_ était partit, même s' _il_ n'était plus là pour tenir les lames, pour faire couler le sang et arracher les tripes, l'autre était là, lui. Parce que lorsqu'il y avait crut, il avait à nouveau chuter, à nouveau tonitruer. Et qu'il n'avait jamais le moindre répit.

Il avait crut que ce serait ainsi, jusqu'à la fin. Que le temps ne serait que ça. Qu'un hurlement sans fin. Qu'un cri, une peur, une douleur. Éternité.

Mais il vint. Il vint.

Une main tendue à travers les barreaux. Deux yeux si semblables aux siens. Qui demandaient pardon. Qui hurlaient silencieusement ce que lui n'arrivait plus à ressentir. Qui ne furent que le reflet des siens. Une douleur plus grande que le monde. Plus profonde que les marques que l'Apocalypse aurait du laisser.

Il l'attrapa comme il put, son corps déglingué, son esprit au bord de l'abîme, son âme en miette. Il se sentit tirer, étreint. Sentit les larmes couler sur son épaules alors que les siennes semblaient asséchées. Il sentit la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien. Le battement d'un cœur. Le souffle d'un soupir.

Et il rit. Il rit comme un arc-en-ciel qui éclate après l'orage. Sans but, simple réponse physique. Simple réflexe conditionné. Il rit brusquement, serrant plus profondément le blouson contre lui. Il rit à gorge déployée. Il rit avec peur. Avec douleur. Larmes inexistantes.

Comme on ne rit qu'une fois dans sa vie.

Qu'importe que Dean ne soit pas venu pour lui. Qu'importe qu'il ne soit que ramasser sur le bas-côté, comme un chien sous la pluie. Qu'importe. Parce que Dean le tenait contre lui. Parce que la Cage disparaissait. Parce qu'il n'avait plus à crier. Parce qu'il pouvait à nouveau vivre. Retrouver sa mère s'il le voulait. Être aimer, à nouveau. Encore.

Et c'était tout ce qu'Adam voulait.


	12. Un peu de tout

**Hey !**

 **Nouveau petit OS ! Bon c'était pas censée être ces personnages à l'origine, mais comme d'habitude, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce que j'écris. Mais j'aime bien, donc j'ai décidé de le**

 **Akane : Merci pour les trois reviews ! Et oui, il s'agissait bien de Mary, Ellen et Jody. Quand à celui sur Chuck, heureuse qu'il t'ait plut, même s'il est très différent des autres. (Et oui, tu avais beaucoup de choses à dire !) Sinon, je crois qu'on a tous oublié Adam. De temps en temps on a une pensées pour lui mais bon... Je crois qu'on se sent un peu tous coupable...**

* * *

 **Un peu de tout.**

Juste un peu, juste un peu beaucoup. Passionnément.

Il s'était attendu à la revoir. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'un jour, elle revienne faire partie de sa vie. Il ne s'était simplement pas attendu à la trouver ainsi. Elle lui sauta presque dessus, le repoussant dans un coin du petit paradis qu'il venait de visiter alors que l'ange à sa droite explosait dans une gerbe de grâce. D'un mouvement de main, elle le tira dans son dos, s'éloignant de là, sortant par la porte grande ouverte.

Elle avait attachée ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Un jean, un tee-shirt et une veste en coton, elle courait, sa main dans la sienne. Et il ne put que la regarder. Que l'observer. Se contenter de bégayer les mots qu'il voulait lui donner alors qu'elle le tirait, qu'elle poussait une porte et s'engageait dedans.

Et elle le poussa contre le mur, ses bras s'enroulant autours de son cou alors qu'elle le serrait contre elle. Une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur sa nuque. Ses lèvres au creux de son oreille qui répétait inlassablement son prénom. Quelques larmes et sanglots.

Il glissa ses mains sur sa taille, l'enlaça. Un souffle dans le cœur. Un bonheur au fond de l'âme.

Et alors que Dean débarquait dans leur dos, Castiel sur ses talons, Sam observa ses yeux, son visage, ses boucles blondes. Et ce sourire tendre, et amoureux, et bon, et tout, un peu de tout. Lèvres contre lèvres, Jess contre lui.

Juste un peu plus.


	13. Il courrait

**Hey !  
**

 **Celui-ci est un peu particulier sur sa structure... En espérant qu'il vous plaise tout de même.**

* * *

 **Il courrait.**

Lorsque Dean avait pénétré avec violence son paradis personnel, Kévin avait presque soupiré de désespoirs – à croire que les Winchesters avaient prévus de bousiller ses études, sa vie, et maintenant sa mort. Puis il avait suivit son ami à travers le Paradis – il n'était toujours pas sure de pourquoi il l'avait fait, ça lui avait simplement semblé être la chose la plus logique à faire.

Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Castiel, il avait laissé un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres devant les excuses de l'ange – parce que personne ne pouvait résister à ce regard, et ce n'était pas Dean qui dirait le contraire. Puis il avait suivit l'ange jusque dans le bunker qui semblait avoir son double au Paradis – mais ça n'inquiétait même plus Kévin de se rendre compte qu'il acceptait presque naturellement de revenir sur toutes les bases de la physique qu'il connaissait.

Lorsqu'il avait rencontré les membres du RoadHouse, il avait adoré la façon avec laquelle tous avait accepté sa présence sans se poser de questions – et ça lui avait plut d'être ainsi intégré à l'équipe avec sympathie et familiarité. Puis ils avaient monté un plan pour retrouver Sam, l'ange raturant des numéros sur la carte qu'ils avaient – forcément, même mort, Dean Winchester ne pouvait s'empêcher de courir après son petit-frère.

Lorsqu'il avait serré sa mère pour la première fois dans ses bras depuis trop longtemps il éclata en sanglots – il comprit le besoin de Dean, comprit pourquoi il courrait autant après Sam. Puis il la vit avec amusement s'armer d'une lame céleste, la glissant à sa ceinture – s'il osait dire quoi que ce soit, il savait qu'un coup de taloche l'attendait sur sa nuque.

Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Charlie, le simple fait qu'elle l'appelle petit-frère dans la minute fit monter un feu étrange dans son cœur – une famille, voilà ce qui l'entourait. Puis il entendit ces mots plusieurs fois, trop de fois – il s'y fit comme on se fait à un surnom, en râlant et souriant.

Lorsqu'il retrouva Channing, il l'embrassa d'une façon qui n'avait rien de chaste – parce qu'elle lui avait manquée, parce qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il l'avait trop attendue. Puis elle le claqua, lui hurlant dessus – mais elle l'avait embrassée derrière, le serrant contre elle en lui soupirant qu'il n'était qu'un idiot trop idiot.

Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Gabriel, il avait éclaté de rire alors que l'archange lui tendait un pistolet à eau – remplit de ce que le Trickster appela ce-truc-qui-crame-la-face-de-mes-frères. Puis il avait courut au milieu du Paradis, Charlie dans son dos, Loki qui riait quelque part et sa mère qui veillait sur eux comme seule une mère le fait – et il n'avouerait jamais qu'il aimait la savoir toujours là, quelque part à côté de lui.

Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent Sam, Kévin venait de finir de nettoyer la nappe blanche qu'Ash avait salit – la grande carcasse déglinguée qui l'attrapa dans une étreinte fraternelle lui donna un sentiment de salut, de force qui l'assaillit. Puis il le vit s'éloigner, sans se départir d'un sourire touché – parce que c'était finit, parce qu'ils n'avaient plus à courir, parce qu'ils étaient enfin à la maison.

Lorsqu'il se posa sur le canapé, Channing dans ses bras, toute sa famille qui n'avait aucun sens autours de lui il soupira de soulagement – une famille qui l'acceptait, qui l'aimait, qui le tenait contre son cœur. Puis il se laissa tomber au fond du coussin, se promettant de ne plus bouger – et pourtant, Kévin courait toujours quelques heures plus tard.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas put devenir le premier Président asiatique des États-Unis ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas être le premier Président du Paradis. Et qu'il aimait bien se dire qu'après tout, les Winchesters avaient déjà assez rendue sa vie folle, un peu plus n'y changerait rien.


	14. L'amour est un couloir sans issue

**Hey !**

 **Il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours détesté dans le Paradis que SPN nous présente : seules les âmes-sœurs partagent leurs paradis personnels. Et je trouve ça à la fois triste et beau. Beau parce que cela veut dire que l'on retrouve la personne que l'on aime après. Mais triste parce que les familles, les amis et autres relations sont totalement déchirées.**

 **P.S. : Merci pour toutes les reviews, les mises en favoris, follows, vous êtes des amours.**

* * *

 **L'amour est un couloir sans issue.**

Céleste avait attrapée la main de sa mère, en caressant distraitement le dos. Sur l'écran vieillit devant elles, _The Hobbit_ tournait en une bruyante mise en forme de leur dernière entrevue. Il n'y avait aucuns mots, aucuns échanges. Juste elles, dans un silence invisible, leurs doigts serrés et leurs regards rivés devant-elles.

Elle avait laissée ses pieds pendre sur la table basse, la pizza refroidissant. Le bruit de son père qui se laissait tomber à ses côtés, passant avec tendresse une main dans ses cheveux roux. Et elle roucoula, se calant contre lui, sa main toujours dans celle de sa mère. Parce que Céleste était bien, dans la chaleur tendre de sa maison, le soleil se couchant à travers la vitre, le nez collé au cœur de son père, ses doigts sentant battre le sang de sa mère.

Elle était bien, la petite Céleste. Bien parce que tout le monde allait bien. Parce que tout était bien. Parce que tous l'aimait. Parce que le monde tournait rond. Et qu'elle n'était plus seule.

Lorsque le tonnerre gronda quelques mètres au dessus de sa tête, elle se dissimula dans les bras de son Papa. Elle chouina. Parce qu'elle n'aimait pas le tonnerre. Pas les éclairs. La pluie et la nuit. Elle voulait le soleil, la brise. Elle voulait garder la chaleur près d'elle. L'amour. Elle voulait sa famille. Elle voulait ceux qu'elle aimait.

Mais le tonnerre hurla à nouveau. Les murs s'ébranlèrent alors que ses parents ne bougeaient pas, fixant silencieusement l'écran grésillant. Et Céleste tira sa Maman, tira son Papa, les pressa contre elle, entonnant une chanson qui n'avait aucun sens. Elle chantait alors que le plafond geignait de douleur. Elle chantait, criait presque.

Son père chuta, sa mère sombra. Et les mains sur les oreilles, les yeux fermés et les larmes sur les joues, petite-fille terrifiée, elle soupirait les paroles d'une comptine. Elle ne voulait plus rien sentir. Plus jamais. Le froid qui l'envahissait de chaque côté était si douloureux. Le silence, l'absence n'étaient pas envisageable.

Deux mains sur ses joues, de grands yeux bleus. Elle renifla, pleura, fondit en larmes. Ses petites mains dans le cou de l'ange, son cœur en miette.

Elle le savait. Depuis toujours. Ce n'était pas sa mère, pas son père. Juste des projections de son esprit. Juste des idées qu'elle s'en était faites. Elle ne s'était jamais battue avec eux. N'avait jamais eu à élever la voix pour faire accepter à son père qu'elle aimait les filles. Jamais eu à s'expliquer sur ses références douteuses.

Mais elle avait simplement voulue y croire. Quelques heures. Quelques centaines d'années. Juste un petit millénaire. Sa famille autours d'elle.

Quand fut-elle revenue l'adulte aux cheveux courts et bouclés qui avait quitté le monde ? Elle n'en avait rien à faire. Juste la chaleur des mains dans son dos. Juste la douceur de cette voix qui murmurait à son oreille. Juste la tendresse de cette joue posée sur sa tête. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait sentir. Tout ce dont elle se préoccupait.

Et lorsque Dean arriva, une moue entre le bonheur absolu et l'inquiétude vis-à-vis de ses larmes. Et lorsque Dean l'attrapa à la taille, la faisant tourner une seconde dans le vide, riant à son oreille. Et lorsque Castiel posa une main sur son épaule, sourire doux aux lèvres. Elle sut, lentement, surement. Elle savait.

Sa mère et son père étaient quelque part. Quelque part autour d'elle. Coincée avec une petite Céleste qui n'était pas elle. Une petite Céleste avec qui ils ne se disputaient jamais. Avec qui ils n'avaient pas a bataillée pour la sortir de son lit. Avec qui les journées filaient avec perfection. Une petite Céleste qui devait être si parfaite que l'ennui devait les rongés.

Et attrapant la main de Cas, poussant Dean vers la sortie, une lame à la main, le regard brillant d'expectation, elle se rua dans le couloir. Elle allait les trouvés. Et elle allait les ramener. Qu'importe s'il lui fallait quelques heures. Quelques centaines d'années. Même un petit millénaires.

Sa famille autours d'elle. Et plus.


	15. Le chien galeux

**Hey !**

 **Il s'agit là de mon personnage préféré, toutes catégories confondues. J'ai un amour pour lui qui n'a d'égal que sa solitude. J'ai un peu peur d'avoir raté son OS dédié mais en même temps, j'en suis fière. (Un jour je forcerais mon esprit à être enfin d'accord avec lui-même.)**

 **P.S. : Merci beaucoup à barjy02 pour toutes ses reviews, et si tu pouvais arrêter de me remercier à chaque commentaire, je me sens rougir !**

* * *

 **Le chien galeux.**

L'impression lui était venu de nombreuses fois.

Toujours, quoi qu'il advienne, celle d'être de trop, la quatrième roues du tricycle. Comme si, quoi qu'il advienne, quoi qu'il se passe, tout le monde le repoussait. Comme si jamais personne ne serait là pour l'estimer à sa juste valeur.

Il avait essayé pourtant. Ce n'était pas sa faute si ces sentiments écœurants l'avaient assaillis ce jour-là. Pas sa faute s'il était devenait un de ces faibles et misérables cloportes capables d'abandonnés une arme d'une puissance infinie dans l'unique but de sauver ce foutu angelot. Pas sa faute si son cœur avait fait un bond lorsque les deux couillons avaient finis par mourir. Pas sa faute s'il avait quelque peu déprimé. S'il avait regretté de ne pas les avoir sous la main lorsque le monde avait encore du être sauvé. Deux fois – ou soixante, qu'importe. Ce n'était même plus amusant.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul, les Enfers à ses pieds, Lucifer mort, sa mère mise hors d'état de lui nuire, il n'avait su apprécier cet état de fait. Parce qu'il manquait l'excitation de ces quelques années où, chaque jours, il se demandait s'il allait recevoir un coup de fil des deux imbéciles lui intimant de débarquer sur le champs parce qu'ils avaient encore fait une connerie. Ou si l'angelot allait atterrir dans son palais, un air de profond déplaisir sur le visage.

Ses pas étaient calmes alors qu'il avançait au milieu des geôles des Enfers. Quelques âmes gémissaient, d'autres hurlaient, certaines restaient silencieuses. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Depuis longtemps, l'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines lorsqu'il arrivait à tirer les geignements de ses victimes était retombée. Il n'avait plus goût à mettre en pièce de pauvre gars esseulés.

Il se sentait l'âme d'un homme qui aurait tant et si bien réussit son rêve, détruisant chacun de ses adversaires, qu'il perdait tout désirs.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi le démon avait rit, lorsqu'il avait accepté de devenir l'un des leurs, arguant que la force, la puissance, la vie éternelle seraient ses dons. Aujourd'hui, il regrettait amèrement de ne jamais avoir vus le visage calme d'un Reaper au dessus de lui pour l'emmener quelque part. Si loin de l'endroit où il se tenait aujourd'hui.

Sa main glissa sur la poignée rouillée, brûlante sous la chaleur ambiante – le hululement joyeux d'un de ses sous-fifre résonna à son oreille, une âme malheureuse s'époumonant sous les barres de métal chauffées à blanc. La salle du trône qui se trouvait au centre des Enfers était de ces endroits qu'aucun malheureux Humain n'aurait put imaginer. Non pas qu'elle était terrifiante. Non pas qu'elle était immense. Non pas qu'elle était juste extraordinaire.

Mais parce qu'elle était si simple. Si simple qu'elle en devenait grandiose. Parce que rien ne venait troubler la vue du pauvre hère qui marchait vers le Roi – ce qu'il fallait pour laissé les hurlements des âmes torturées résonner au lointain, terrifiant constat. Rappel que vous ne pouviez-vous en échapper.

Et alors qu'il se glissait dessus, refusant depuis longtemps de remonter à la surface, il soupira, un démon au visage parsemé de peur déboulant dans la salle. Il déblatéra, l'esprit échauffé, le regard perdu, sur une explosion, un mur qui s'écroule et des démons qui mourraient. D'un mouvement, Crowley le fit venir plus proche, son menton à quelques centimètres de ses chaussures. Le démon balbutia des excuses.

Avant qu'un sourire ne s'étale sur le visage du Roi des Enfers en entendant les mots qui s'écrasaient contre les lèvres de son sous-fifres. Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour arriver au milieu du carnage, des démons s'étalant à ses pieds, des âmes tentant de profiter de la confusions pour s'échapper. Et au centre, ouvrant chaque cellules, un angelot aux regard trop bleu, un chasseur aux gestes trop brusques et une démone qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils le voient. Que leurs lames ne se tendent vers lui, menaçantes.

Alors que lui se réjouissait, demandant à son cœur de se taire tandis qu'une chaleur bienheureuse s'étalait dans son être. Il frissonna, les mains dans ses poches, la tentation s'infiltrant.

Les choses allaient enfin redevenir intéressantes.

\- _Hello darling_ , susurra-t-il.


	16. L'envie d'y croire

**Hey !**

 **Cet OS est pour barjy02 qui voulait plus de Cas, en voilà un du point de vus de notre ange préféré.**

 **P.S. : Ce n'est pas du Destiel malheureusement...**

* * *

 **L'envie d'y croire.**

Lorsqu'il l'avait revue, la seule chose qui avait traversée sa grâce fut un "Impossible" murmurer dans le souffle d'un espoir douloureux. Il avait presque planté Dean sur place, s'échappant au bout du couloir pour y tourner, ne trouvant qu'une succession vide de portes, l'opacité blanche du Paradis l'entourant d'un halo de détresse.

Il l'avait revue, plusieurs fois, comme une hallucination qui hanterait ses jours pour mettre en pièce les moments de joies qu'il arrivait à vivre, lorsque enfin lui et Dean mettait la main sur l'un d'entre eux. Sur l'âme d'un autre ami, d'un parents, d'un frère.

Mais il la voyait, là, tourner au coin de la cuisine de Bobby. Dans une glace d'un motel rongé de moisissures. Derrière une rangée d'arbre. Au milieu de cette foule. Au coin de son œil ou parfois, lorsqu'il se sentait fatigué, juste devant lui, le souffle amusé de son rire contre son nez.

Il n'était plus vraiment sure de combien de temps ce jeu dura. Combien de temps il côtoya son image volatile. Tout ce qu'il sut jamais c'est qu'il voulait y croire.

Ils avaient réussit à en trouver tant. À ramener tant des leurs. Ils avaient retrouvés des anges, retrouvés des monstres, retrouvés des personnes qu'ils imaginaient perdus à jamais. Pourtant, elle lui échappait toujours. Comme un mensonge. Juste au bout de ses doigts sans qu'il ne puisse jamais enserrer leurs mains.

Pourtant. Pourtant.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'un des milliards de paradis personnel. Alors qu'ils se glissaient dans cet endroit aux sonorités bruyantes, les corps les autres contre les autres mouvants en rythmes, les regards perdus dans la contemplation des autres ; il la vit, entre deux ombres dansantes. Il la vit, les mains au dessus de sa tête, ses hanches se balançant dans le vide. Elle se tourna, ses cheveux ondulés volant dans son dos. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens alors qu'un sourire illuminait son visage.

Était-elle une simple image de son esprit ? Était-elle un désir si profond qu'il l'avait créé ? Ou était-elle réelle ? Les mains qui caressèrent les siennes, les lèvres qui déposèrent un baiser sur les siennes, le corps qui se pressa contre le sien ; étaient-ils réels ?

Il n'en savait rien. Seulement qu'un sourire fondit sur son visage tandis qu'elle roucoulait, ses mains sur sa nuque :

\- Salut Clarence...

Et son esprit fondit, son corps s'empara du monde. Un mouvement de bras, et la voilà contre lui. La voilà de retour, hallucination persistante.


	17. Le mur de souvenirs

**Hey !**

 **Rien à dire pour celui-ci.**

 **Akane : Merci pour toutes tes reviews, avec beaucoup de bonheur que mes petits trucs t'es plut. (Surtout celui sur Kévin visiblement.) Effectivement on ne voit pas assez de fic sur Crowley, ce qui est vraiment dommage. Je ne ship pas particulièrement le Megstiel non plus, mais je ne peux pas non plus ignorer les sentiments qu'ils ont eu - et il est toujours plus crédible que certaines relations qu'on nous a vendues.**

 **Merci pour toutes les reviews, vous êtes des amours.**

* * *

 **Le mur de souvenirs.**

La bouteille était froide, la buée glissait sous ses doigts alors que silencieux, il observait le mur qui courrait sous l'entrée du bunker. La structure de métal qui entourait la parois semblait comme un abri, un cocon que personne ne pouvait venir déranger. Tout était calme. Muet. Presque comme un secret que tous connaîtrait mais qu'on n'oserait prononcé. Une chape de douceur.

Avalant une gorgé, les yeux rivés sur le mur, il tendit l'oreille, un geignement lui parvenant difficilement – mais le mystère s'épaissit à nouveau sous les lueurs tamisées des lampes de la bibliothèque. Un son feutré, une présence rassurante, et il le sentait s'appuyer contre le mur, à côté de lui, bière à la main.

Aucun regard, aucun mot. Juste eux deux. Silhouettes nimbées qui observaient les milliers de souvenirs étalés sous leurs yeux. Les milliers de bouts de papiers, de mots doux, d'objets, de rires. Des photos qui n'étaient que des morceaux de mémoires mis en lumière. D'autres qui venait de l'appareil que Charlie avait dégoté en croisade à travers les couches du Paradis. Parfois, des feuilles arrachées d'un carnet, sur lesquelles se dessinaient les glyphes d'une citation, d'une phrase d'accroche, d'une tendresse.

Et alors qu'on loin, dans les entrailles du bunker, Sam pouvait entendre sa famille se réveillée, les disputes joviales qui arrivaient et les baisers au son des rires. Décrochant son dos du mur sur lequel il était appuyé, un dernier regard pour la photo qui trônait fièrement au milieu de l'amoncellement, il s'éloigna, Dean sur ses talons.

Et sous la lumière faible des lampes, le papier glacé d'une pellicule agacée, la photo de Dean empoignant Sam à son retour brillait faiblement, souvenir précieux.


	18. Pride of you

**Hey !**

 **Il s'agit cette fois d'un personnage pour lequel j'ai énormément d'affection malgré tout ce qu'il a put faire. Je ne lui pardonne pas tout, mais je comprends pas mal de ses agissements.**

* * *

 _ **Pride of you.**_

Dans une étreinte, il les avait tous deux attirés à lui.

Les mains crochetées à leurs nuques, les yeux fermés, humant l'odeur qui s'échappaient d'eux, il ne pouvait que les serrer, que les tenir contre lui. Qu'aurait-il put dire ? Faire ? Il avait quitté leur vie trop longtemps auparavant. Depuis trop de temps. Et il savait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été à la hauteur. Que souvent, il avait été le pire qui ait put leur arrivé.

Et parfois, il l'espérait, qu'il avait put être au moins quelque chose de bien.

Le visage dissimulé dans leurs cous, il ne put que se souvenir du visage exténué qu'ils avaient, de la lueur triste lorsqu'ils avaient dégainées leurs lames. Il ne put que revoir la façon avec laquelle ils s'étaient battus comme si c'étaient la seule chose qu'ils avaient put faire de leur vie – et ça l'était, il le savait, à cause de lui.

Mais il se força à se souvenir aussi de leur sourire lorsque Jo leur avait sauté au cou, lorsque Benny avait claqué leurs épaules, lorsque Bobby avait frappé sa casquette d'un geste confiant. Que se souvenir de la manière qu'ils avaient eu de se regarder, de ce regard en coin qui leur était propre depuis toujours, qu'ils avaient toujours eu. Sur les sièges arrières ou au milieu d'une chasse, durant une dispute ou un fou rire. Une simple lumière au fond de leurs yeux, et tout était bon.

Parce qu'il les avait élevé comme des chasseurs, comme des traqueurs. Enfermés dans les cauchemars toute leur vie. Traité tel des militaires, des soldats qu'il dénaturait pour ne pas s'inquiéter. Pour ne pas se rappeler au milieu d'un combat qu'il devait prendre soin d'eux. Qu'il était leur père. Qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants, pas des morceaux de chaires vides d'âmes.

Alors les mains contre leurs nuques, les larmes au bord des yeux, le visage peint de tendresse, de tristesse et d'amour, il ne put que murmurer, que murmurer. Lentement, avec conviction, le regard plongé dans le noir. Il ne put que murmurer, unique vérité qu'il avait trop souvent oublié de dire :

Je suis fier de vous.

Et John resserra sa prise sur ses deux garnements, oubliant un instant qu'ils étaient plus grands que lui, revoyant les deux bouts qu'il avait attrapés pour courir loin de la maison en feu. Loin du cauchemar, comme il aurait toujours du le faire.

Comme il s'en voudrait toute sa vie.


	19. Une presque éternité

**Eyh !  
**

 **C'est sans aucun doute l'un des personnages avec lequel la série à été le plus injuste jusqu'ici. De tous, elle était celle qui avait l'histoire la plus tragique, et pourtant elle a jusqu'à la fin été traitée comme un monstre. Et je crois que j'en voudrais éternellement à tout le monde pour l'avoir fait partir de la série aussi tôt.**

* * *

 **Une presque éternité.**

Sa vie n'avait été que douleur, que honte, que pleurs et mutilations.

Sa morts n'avait pas été si différente. Elle avait pensée tenir un moment, ne pas cédé à la voix mielleuse qui murmurait à son oreille. Elle avait tentée, plus par fierté que par réel désir de contradiction. Elle y avait pensée. Jusqu'à ce que les lames entaillent ses chaires, que le sang coule et que son cœur s'effrite. Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui montre des horreurs, qu'on lui remémore ses pires souvenirs. Ses cauchemars les plus noirs et les plus destructeurs.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui tende une main, un sourire distordu, le visage de son premier et terrible bourreau à quelques mètres d'elle, terrifié. Bâillonné, accroché à des chaînes de feux et de sang, il était impuissant devant elle, monstre devenu pauvre chose sous ses pieds.

Et elle avait frappé. Entaillé la chaire, déchiré les veines, percé et massacré. Elle l'avait fait, rire dans la gorge, yeux brillants de dégoût et de plaisir sadique. Elle l'avait fait avec violence, avec délectation. Les lèvres contre la peau, récupérant inlassablement l'hémoglobine comme un vampire en proie à la soif. Comme une de ses abominations qu'elle avait marchandées dans une autre existence.

Des millénaires. Une presque éternité.

Elle l'avait torturé, écouté ses lamentations, ses tentatives de rédemptions et ses hurlements jusqu'à ce que le plaisir ne se lasse, jusqu'à ce que la vengeance ne cesse de couler dans son âme, cœur à l'arrêt. Dans un dernier mouvement, elle l'avait laissé derrière elle, en proie aux nouvelles recrues, en proie à une douleur sans fin qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à lui souhaiter.

Parce qu'elle se sentait toujours si sale. Si honteuse. Si monstrueuse. Rien n'avait changé. Rien n'était différent.

La douleur entre ses cuisses existait toujours. La sensation de ses mains trop grandes parcourait toujours son corps. Ses lèvres s'écrasaient toujours sur sa peau fragile. Et ses grognements rauques résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles .

Parce qu'il l'avait détruit, chacune de ses nuits où il s'introduisait dans sa chambre en silence. Chacune de ses nuits où sa mère faisait semblant de ne rien entendre. Chacune de ses nuits où elle fermait les yeux, tentant désespérément de ne pas penser à ce que son père lui faisait.

Parce qu'il l'avait détruit, la forçant à faire ce qu'aucune adolescente n'aurait du faire. Jamais

Le mal qu'il lui faisait avait largement valus l'appel d'un démon. Largement valus la vente de son âme. Largement valus la douleur qui avait parcouru son corps des années durant. Largement valus qu'elle devienne un monstre aveuglé de rage. Qu'elle devienne ce qu'elle avait détestée chez lui. Ce qui l'avait toujours écœurée.

Et recroquevillée sur elle-même, comme la petite-fille qu'elle avait été jadis, terrifiée dans son lit trop grand, elle ne vit pas la main qui se posa sur sa joue. Et elle laissa un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. Un rire agacé. Un rire sans joie. Parce qu'elle avait tuée son père. Parce qu'elle était un monstre. Mais qu'un ange aux yeux bleus était venue la consolée.

Et Bella rit. Rit. Rit.

Comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Comme ne le font que les enfants lorsqu'ils faisaient une bêtises sous l'œil impuissants mais tendre de leurs parents. Comme ne le font que les fillettes aux joues rouges et aux yeux émerveillés. Comme l'enfant qu'elle voulait redevenir, nattes sur les épaules et robes à froufrous.

Alors elle tendit la main à cet angelot qui se tenait là, devant elle, tableau étrange au milieu des flammes des Enfers. Sourire tendre, visage amusé. Et il l'attrapa, la porta, la prit contre lui, son visage contre son épaule. Câlin qui n'aurait du avoir lieu d'être.

Parce qu'elle avait vécue comme un monstre, un adulte, un vase brisé.

Et qu'après une presque éternité, elle n'était toujours qu'une petite-fille.


	20. La cape pourpre

**Hey !**

 **Petit OS sans but, juste pour le plaisir.**

* * *

 **La cape pourpre.**

Les yeux écarquillés, Dean avait observé la tornade blonde qui avait déboulée devant lui, masque sur le visage, slip au dessus du collant et cape claquant au vent. Il lui avait fallut un contrôle absolu sur son corps pour éviter le rire bruyant qui remontait le long de sa gorge, un sourire désabusé de tant de stupidités qu'il en était juste amusé.

Atterrissant sur un genoux, poing au sol, Ash avait attrapé ses deux lames célestes avant de se débarrasser des deux anges qui avaient débarqués devant Dean. Puis comme s'il s'agissait d'une demoiselle en détresse dans un quelconque film, le redneck avait attrapé la main du chasseur, le tirant derrière lui avec force.

Il l'avait fait passé par tant de portes, de passages étranges – la chocolaterie de Willy Wonka était définitivement un lieu qu'il ne s'attendait pas à visiter – avant de pénétrer d'un pied conquérant dans un bar où les volutes de cigarettes montaient au plafond, l'odeur de bière pénétrante et les rires gras qui s'arrêtèrent à leur entrée.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Dean pour avaler une longue goulée d'air, menaçant de laisser couler ses larmes. Juste une minute silencieuse alors que Bobby s'échappait de sa chaise pour l'enlacer brutalement, ses bras autours de ses épaules et sa casquette frappant sa tempe. Un reniflement, et il rendait son étreinte à son oncle, enfouissant son nez dans son cou, humant l'odeur de vieux livres et de bourbon qui l'embaumait.

Lorsque Ellen vint poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule, sourire narquois aux lèvres et torchon contre la hanche, Dean ne retint pas son envie de l'enlacer. Il l'enserra, mains contre sa taille, rire dans la gorge.

Et lorsque Jo poussa le petit monde pour lui sauter au cou, il ne laissa que son rire éclater. Il ne laissa que son rire, parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Rien à dire, juste à apprécier.

Juste apprécier la bière que Rufus lui tendit. Juste apprendre à connaître Asa. Juste rencontre le père de Jo. Juste discuter. Juste revoir de vieilles connaissances. Quelques amis. Quelques amantes. Quelques tendresses. Parfois un ami.

Et il resta dans cet endroit à mi-chemin de tout, dans ces volutes de cigarettes et cette odeur de bière fraîche, sous les rires et le bruit électrique de la borne d'arcade ; il resta dans cet endroit un moment. Juste un instant. Pose dans son existence.

Avant de juste se lever, embrasser tout le monde, et passer la porte, un imbécile en collant sur ses pas, sa cape pourpre flamboyante dans son dos.


	21. La mélodie du silence

**Hey...**

 **Euh, j'ai pas d'excuses pour celui-là, alors, tant pis...**

 **P.S. : Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews et tout ce qui va avec.**

* * *

 **La mélodie du silence.**

Elle marchait comme on marche sur des braises chaudes. En grimaçant et geignant, le plus vite possible de la pointe de ses pieds. Elle marchait les bras tendus de chaque côtés de son corps, yeux fermés et courant vivement, les larmes menaçant de s'écouler. Et elle avait finit par courir, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide, son corps tendu et son âme à l'agonie. Elle avait finit par courir, parce que les braises lui arrachaient la plante des pieds, parce que sa peau roussissait et saignait.

Et elle courrait, les mains tendues dans les airs, comme une enfant sur un muret. Et elle courrait, courrait. Elle courrait avec hargne, avec détermination, avec peur, avec courage. Elle courrait sans y faire attention.

Elle courrait alors que les branches meurtrissaient ses joues. Alors que les entailles sur ses bras la faisait grimacer. Alors que le sol irrégulier et meurtrier martyrisait ses pieds. Alors que son cœur s'effondrait dans sa cage thoracique comme un ballon explose.

Elle se jeta presque à plat ventre, son arme contre son corps, ses yeux grands ouverts en attente d'un bruit, d'un signe. L'écorce contre son dos la torturait, son tee-shirt rendait lentement l'âme alors qu'elle calmait sa respiration erratique. Les pas s'approchaient d'elle. Quelque part derrière elle, quelque part trop loin.

Elle ne l'atteindrait jamais à temps pour lui trancher la gorge. Jamais à temps pour lui planter sa lame dans le cœur. Jamais à temps pour lui arracher sa pauvre âme errante de son corps décharné pour qu'elle disparaisse elle ne savait où.

Les dents serrées, étirant ses doigts, sur ses chevilles souples, elle attendit l'instant précis où le son léger des pas sur les feuilles et les brindilles s'arrêta, se trouvant le plus près d'elle, pour sortir brutalement de sa cachette. Elle sauta au cou du monstre qui la poursuivait. Sa main s'abattit alors qu'il lui attrapait le poignet, tentant désespérément de l'arrêter. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Une jambe entre celles de cet enfoiré, le poids de son corps et un hurlement, et il tombait au sol, lâchant machinalement son poignet pour se réceptionner. Elle leva brusquement sa lame, l'abattant avec violence lorsque la morsure froide l'attrapa. Lorsque le sang se figea dans ses veines. Que son cœur pompa une ultime fois. Sursaut impromptu.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, au milieu des âmes du Purgatoire, elle ferma les yeux de soulagement. Qu'importe où elle allait désormais, elle serait loin de lui. Loin de lui, toujours plus loin. Qu'importe qu'il l'a rattrape. Qu'importe que son regard ne soit terrifié. Qu'importe qu'il ne hurle sur son camarade.

Qu'importe.

Il l'avait pourchassé au milieu des arbres éternels de cet prison grise. Il l'avait pourchassé comme on pourchasse un gibier. Comme un monstre. Uniquement pour se faire pardonner, uniquement pour son propre bien, sans jamais penser à ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais sous ses yeux, elle put simplement sourire, observer cet énergumène la regarder mourir. Parce qu'il semblait si terrifier par ce qu'il voyait. Parce qu'il l'a perdait une seconde fois. Parce qu'il l'a perdait encore, à nouveau.

Et qu'elle se réjouissait de ça.

Alors devant les deux prunelles vertes qui l'observaient, Emma se pencha, se sentant pour la seconde fois de son existence partir. Et d'une voix qui tremblait d'une joie malvenue, d'un rire aigus et d'un incontrôlable déchaînement de haine, elle souffla une ultime fois :

\- Bonne nuit Papa...


	22. Au coin des yeux

**Hey !**

 **Alors tout d'abords, merci beaucoup à** Akane **,** barjy02 **et** Leana Nas **pour leurs reviews ! Ensuite, désolé pour** barjy02 **, mais je ne sais plus à quelles reviews je n'ai pas répondues, alors je me permets de te glisser un grand merci à la place. (Encore désolé.)**

Akane **: Heureux de voir que les derniers textes t'on bien plus, et désolé de t'avoir fait pleuré ! (Mais oui, Cas est venu cherché Bella, ne t'inquiète pas.) Sinon, oui, Emma, la fille de Dean... J'ai juste eu un grand moment de "Mais Dean à eu une fille !" pendant que je pensais à Cas et Dean adoptant le rejeton de Luci... Et... Voilà quoi !**

 **P.S. : Cet OS est pour** Leana Nas **, qui voulait quelque chose pour Ben et Lisa... Je ne suis pas sure d'y avoir répondu mais j'ai fait de mon mieux !**

 **P.S.S : Je ne remercie personne pour ne pas m'avoir prévenue pour la faute de grammaire dans le résumé, je me sens un peu idiot maintenant... x)**

* * *

 **Au coin des yeux.**

Ben n'avait jamais considérer sa vie comme une vie pleine de rebondissements, de mystères et de secrets. Il n'avait jamais rencontré son père, mais jamais il n'en avait eu cure. Il n'avait jamais eu de figure paternelle pour grandir, mais cela n'avait jamais été un problème. Sa vie était une succession de petits instants joyeux, tristes, drôles ou perturbants. Mais ce n'était jamais une grande aventure, jamais une grande histoire.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, lui et sa mère de l'hôpital, il avait commencé à froncer son visage. Il avait commencé à cogiter, à se poser des questions. Il y avait ces messages dans son téléphone, ces quelques messages d'un numéro inconnu – prépayé pour ce qu'il avait finit par en savoir. Juste deux petits messages qui dataient d'avant l'accident avec sa mère.

 _Stay safe._

 _I come for you._

Et les choses avaient commencées. Il avait commencé à se rendre compte de ces petites choses bizarres. De ces bouteilles d'eau bénites cachées partout dans la maison, de ces pentagrammes sous les tapis. Il avait trouvé cet exorcisme dans son sac-à-dos.

Puis il y avait eu cet homme. Cette image au coin des yeux. Ce trench sale qui semblait arriver comme une furie, qui le faisait sursauter comme le monstre ferait grincer la porte du placard. Un simple homme qui semblait toujours là, passer de temps en temps. Un regard en biais. Et un claquement d'ailes pour seule présence.

Et Ben avait grandit avec ces mystères autours de lui. Il avait grandis, avait rencontré Lucie, la femme de sa vie, au bord d'une route. Ses mains s'étaient baladées sous le capot de sa vieille voiture comme s'il avait toujours fait ça. Il l'avait épousée quelques années plus tard. L'étrange homme au trench au fond de la salle des fêtes. Mais lorsqu'il avait voulut l'approcher, sa mère l'avait interpellé et seul le vide avait laissé place à cet inconnu. Seul le bruit de la fête. Et une question au bord du cœur.

Il avait grandit, avait presque sauté au cou de sa mère lorsqu'elle lui avait tendue sa main quelques années après, un anneau entourant son annulaire. Avait largement sauté au cou de Lucie lorsqu'elle était sortie des toilettes avec son test, positif, ses mains serrées sur son ventre.

Et Ben l'avait revu, ce jour étrange où Lucie avait hurlée, soufflée, grondée. Ce jour où l'ambulance avait tracée dans la nuit, ses phares vibrants dans l'obscurité. Ce jour où la petite vie qui se battait en elle voulait tout à la fois sortir et jouer avec son cordon. Cette petite vie qui s'étranglait dans son combat.

Il l'avait revue, lorsque les scalpels avaient tracés leurs marques sur la peau brune de Lucie. Lorsque les médecins avaient extraits ce petit corps sans vie de celui de sa femme. Lorsqu'il avait sentit les doigts de sa mère contre sa nuque et la peur chevillé au corps. Il avait prié, prié, prié.

Et alors que les infirmières secouaient désespérément la tête au dessus du petit corps, alors que Lucie pleurait, hurlait et se débattait malgré l'anesthésiant, il était apparus, juste à côté. Il s'était contenté de poser ses doigts sur le front de son fils, sa fille – qu'importe, son bébé simplement.

Et le hurlement avait retentit comme retentit les premiers piaillements des oiseaux après l'orage.

Et Ben avait remercié l'inconnu. Remercié tous ces petits mystères qui planaient sur sa vie. Sur ces messages qui n'avaient de sens mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'effacer. Sur cet ange gardien que personne ne semblaient avoir vus.

À part sa mère. Sa mère qui se contenta d'un "Impossible..." murmurer.

Ils n'en parlèrent jamais. Ils restèrent là, mère et fils, dans ce secret qu'ils ne se partageaient même pas, seul les regards comme confirmations. Ils n'en parlèrent pas. Pas même le jour où Lisa s'éteignit, ses yeux brillants de tendresse et ses cheveux comme une auréole.

Ils n'en parlèrent pas, jusqu'à ce la Mort vienne le chercher à son tour, jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs ne reviennent, que Dean ne pousse la porte de son paradis et qu'il ne revoit ses yeux verts. Que les mêmes mots ne retentirent à ses oreilles. Qu'il s'en souvienne.

Et que l'ange derrière lui ne lui sourit tendrement, le même trench sur le dos.


	23. J'avais besoin de toi

**Hey !**

 **Ok, je viens de me rendre compte que cette fic a dépasser les mille vues, ce qui me fait une drôle d'impression...**

 **Alors merci, quelque chose comme, vraiment, vraiment merci, vous avez fait ma soirée ! Donc voilà un petit OS aux effluves de Destiel pour vous remercier.  
**

* * *

 **J'avais besoin de toi.**

Castiel avait ouvert ses yeux sur l'obscurité, inspirant profondément. Il avait mal, il avait la grâce à sang et l'esprit si embrumé qu'il n'arrivait à entendre ses pensées. Seule la violence de son cœur humain battant dans sa cage thoracique arrivait à le maintenir éveillé.

Il sentait les filaments de sa grâce remodeler son corps, recréer chaque cellules, chaque centimètres carrés. Il la sentait s'étendre, remettre lentement d'aplombs ses pensées. Lentement.

\- Sam ! Dean !

Il se releva brusquement, sa tête heurtant un plafond à quelques centimètres de lui. Sa grâce vibra, hurla. Elle s'échappa par flopée autours de lui, l'entourant telle une protection avant de bruir, telle les ailes d'un anges au réveil. Il souffla, soudainement incapable du moindre mouvement. Le froid engourdissait ses muscles et le temps semblait avoir décidé de ne plus faire sens pour lui.

Semblable au jour de sa naissance, il força ses ailes à s'étendre dans son dos, les laissant s'enrouler dans l'espace-temps avec majestés. Le craquement sourd dans son dos se répercuta dans sa grâce, la faisant couiner de bonheur alors que son vaisseau s'empressait de le rappeler à l'ordre : il était toujours coincé dans cet espace minuscule, froid et obscur.

Avec douleur, son corps entièrement endolori comme un simple humain, il leva les bras, repoussant d'un mouvement lourd la porte qui le bloquait.

Comme il s'y attendait, il s'était retrouvé dans la morgue de l'hôpital le plus proche. Comme il l'avait redouté, Sam et Dean étaient allongés là, devant lui sur les tables en fer glacé. Retenant le hurlement qui remonta dans sa gorge, le transformant en grondement sourd, il ignora magistralement le pauvre légiste qui le fixait éberlué.

Et comme il se l'était toujours promis, quoi qu'il advienne, il posa ses mains sur les bras de ses amis, de ses frères, de sa famille.

L'air caressait sa peau et la douleur du vol coula dans son vaisseau avec violence alors qu'il tombait dans l'herbe, leurs corps à ses côtés. Alors qu'il se rendait enfin compte qu'il était de nouveau seul. Alors qu'il laissait la colère, la tristesse et le désespoir l'envahir.

Le hurlement fit craquer les arbres. Les oiseaux s'enfuirent à tires d'ailes. Et l'herbe s'enflamma.

Il resta prostré, le feu se propageant dans la forêt. Il resta prostré, nu, les mains serrées sur les épaules de ses amis. De ses frères. De sa famille. De tellement plus.

Il resta prostré alors que leurs corps disparurent, tas de cendre. Il resta prostré alors que l'herbe repoussait, que les arbres reprenaient place. Il resta prostré alors que les Hommes continuèrent de détruire. Il resta prostré, ne sachant plus que faire, ses ailes tombantes dans son dos.

Combien de temps resta-t-il là, à pleuré leur départ ? Combien de temps pour que les fleurs remontent sur son corps ? Pour que les animaux l'approchent sans s'en inquiéter ? Pour que la nature ne l'emprisonne dans un cocon de silence ?

Combien de temps, avant qu'il n'ose relever son vaisseau, sa grâce palpitante et ses yeux remplit de larmes asséchées ? Avant qu'il ne laisse ses ailes se déployer encore, s'envolant d'un seul mouvement ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à simplement le retrouver. À fermer les yeux, se laisser guider par le lien invisible mais infaillible qui avait toujours subsisté entre-eux. À simplement tendre la main comme il l'aurait fait dans une foule, suivant le son de sa voix.

Ses battements de cœur, son odeur, le son léger de son âme qui s'étire et se rétracte en un ballet sans fin. Il n'avait qu'à suivre ce chemin tout tracé, ces dalles de tendresse pour arriver à lui. Pour revivre et reprendre sens à son existence.

Pour soudainement, attraper ses doigts, glisser son front contre le sien et soupirer, lentement, bruyamment. Pour le sentir contre soit, et ne plus jamais l'abandonner.

\- _Hello Dean..._

Et simplement se retrouver à la maison.


	24. Quelques pas de danse

**Hey !**

 **Alors juste un petit mot pour dire que dans quelques jours, le second OS de ce recueil (Winchester un jour.) va être retirer - j'ai prévus de le réécrire et de le poster à la fin pour clôturer la série d'OS. Juste pour que vous ne vous perdiez pas dans le nombre de chapitres. :)**

* * *

 **Quelques pas de danses.**

Il y avait un relent de traîtrise entre eux. Il y avait de la colère. Il y avait la déception.

Il y avait eu les questions.

Il y avait eu les cris, les hurlements. Les mains qui frappent les murs et les gestes vifs. Il y avait eu les excuses et les ricanements sévères.

Du temps, il leur en avait fallut, pour se retrouver, apprendre à se refaire confiance. Réapprendre ces regards qui veulent tout dire. Réapprendre à se tolérer. Réapprendre à avancer à deux.

Il y avait eu les questions. Les réponses à demi-mots. Les excuses. Il y avait eu les soupirs.

Parce qu'ils avaient avancés, toujours en biais, jamais sure. Toujours inquiet. Ils avaient avancés comme des funambules, se rattrapant silencieusement avant de chuter, sans jamais se faire entièrement confiance, toujours persuadé que l'autre était coupable de la maladresse.

Alors il avait fallut quelques pas de danses. Quelques mots dans le creux du cou. Quelques excuses de plus. Quelques milliers d'années à se faire pardonner. Quelques milliers d'années à apprendre à pardonner.

Quelques milliers d'années pour s'adresser un simple sourire. Pour être à nouveau capable de se supporter. Pour se lancer une insulte qui n'avait rien de blessant. Pour simplement se connaître à nouveau.

Pour que Balthazar n'ose montrer son dos à Castiel.


	25. Lune de feu

**Hey !**

 **Comme convenu, le second OS a été supprimé. Mais on continu avec un nouveau personnage.**

 **(Merci pour tout, et bonjour à notre visiteur venus du Vietnam !)**

* * *

 **Lune de feu.**

Michael était le Premier née, le Porteur de la Lame, le Défenseur du Paradis, Prince de la milice Céleste des anges du Bien et Défenseur de la Foi.

Lucifer était l'Etoile du Matin, le Porteur de Lumière, le Fils de l'Aurore, le Diable, le Préféré de Dieu et le Déchu.

Gabriel était le Messager de Dieu, la Force de Dieu, la main gauche de Dieu, l'ange aux cheveux d'or et le Dernier des Archanges.

Ils étaient les trois grands, les trois enfants chéris de Dieu. Les trois qu'on observaient avec désir et dédain, même au sein des cieux. Ils étaient enviés, vus, aimés, détestés et arborés. Ils étaient les désirés et les repoussés. Ils étaient les trois grands archanges. Ceux qui avaient leurs rôles à jouer. Et jamais personnes ne remettraient leurs rôles et leurs forces en question.

Lui n'était que l'oublier, le troisième né qui n'avait jamais haussé la voix mais n'avait le rôle d'un Michael pour montrer sa majesté. Lui n'était que celui qui restait reclus, protégeant silencieusement sa famille et leurs devoirs d'un mouvement sans fioritures.

Mais il n'en avait jamais eu cure. Il avait garder son visage fermé et dur. Même lorsqu'il avait perdu Lucifer, qu'il avait chuté sous la colère de leur Père. Même lorsque sa grâce avait hurlé, les flammes de son essence s'éteignant en voyant ses deux aînés se battre, leurs visages crispés de haines et de douleurs. Même lorsqu'il n'avait plus sentit les filaments de la grâce de son cadet, qu'il avait laissé la peur et la douleur se déchaîner dans sa grâce, il n'avait esquissé le moindre sentiment.

Il n'avait montré la moindre chose, préférant se taire, répondre aux demandes farfelues de Dieu et ses désirs sans but. Simplement étriquer la moindre de choses qu'il avait ressentit, un peu, pour ne plus que laissé l'efficacité d'un soldat.

Mais il y avait eu l'Apocalypse. Il y avait eu Michael qui cherchait Lucifer. Il y avait eu Lucifer qui cherchait Michael. Et il y avait eu le faible pouls de Gabriel dans l'air.

Et il avait reprit espoir. Il y avait de nouveau cru. Il avait voulut croire que de nouveau, leur famille reviendrait à ce qu'elle était. À ces jours tendre qu'ils avaient connus des millénaires plus tôt, dans la chaleur des premiers volcans de la Terre et des premières combustions d'étoiles.

Mais il y avait eu le cri déchirant de Gabriel pleurant sur son grand-frère, demandant pourquoi. Il y avait eu la violence du cri de Lucifer quelques secondes plus tard, répercussion sourde dans chaque grâce alors qu'il serrait le corps de son petit-frère.

Et il y avait eu leur guerre, il y avait eu la chute de ses aînés.

Pourtant, cette fois, ce fut la haine qui prit le pas sur son cœur. Ce fut le hurlement souffrant de sa grâce qui résonna dans les dédales du Paradis et des Enfers. Et ce fut sa résolution. Ce fut sa seule résolution.

Il n'avait jamais accueillit la mort plus doucement que ce jour là. Qu'en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Castiel. Dans ces deux orbes pleines de souffrances et de peines, de folies et d'amours. Et il avait accueillit à bras ouverts les bras froids et filandreux de sa fin.

Pour se retrouver dans les bras chauds et robustes de la grâce de Gabriel. Son odeur sucrée et son sourire taquin. Pour se retrouver entourés de tout ceux qu'ils avaient perdus. Pour finir par retrouver sa famille. Pour ne plus ressentir l'animosité qui stagnait sur les plaines détestables de la Terre.

Et Raphaël, Guérisseur des Anges et Annonciateur de l'Apocalypse, se contenta de redevenir ce qu'il avait toujours été : l'étrange ange dans le silence, qui dispensait soins et tendresse.

Et il redevint le léger battement qui maintenait ses frères et sœurs ensemble.


	26. Un badge et un sourire

**Hey !**

 **Petit retour avec un personnage qui a eu son heure de gloire dans la série il y a longtemps, mais qui reste le flic attitré des fics AU.**

 **Un badge et un sourire.**

Le Paradis était un endroit terrifiant d'étrangeté. C'était un endroit gérer d'une main de fer par les anges – chacun dans son paradis personnel, et pas de réclamations, merci. Un endroit qui sentait la calomnie et les abus de pouvoirs. Un endroit qui, bien que d'apparence paisible, devint bien vite l'endroit de toutes les craintes.

Parce qu'il avait suffit d'un imbécile de chasseur pour faire voler en éclat la mécanique bien huilée des couches célestes. Il avait suffit d'une porte ouverte, d'un Elvis Presley enchanté de la situation et d'une bande d'adolescents post-WW3 pour rendre les anges fou de rage. Il avait suffit d'un simple hurlement pour les rendre tous fous.

Les langues avaient presque disparues là-haut, comme si soudainement, se comprendre était beaucoup plus facile. Comme si personne n'avait à s'agacer de ces considérations triviales.

Il avait suffit de quelques mots, de quelques phrase, et le Paradis avait subit sa révolution, un Sam Winchester en colère à la tête du mouvement. Il avait suffit de quelques temps, avant que tous finisse par gagner le droit d'être enfin libre au delà des nuages.

Mais comme toujours, il y avait eu des problèmes, des cas et des disputes. Rien à voir avec les meurtres, les guerres, les violes et autres atrocités auxquelles la Terre les avaient habituées. Mais juste quelques petits pépins qu'ils valaient mieux réglés autours d'un café chaud que dans un recoin sombre du Paradis.

En toquant à la porte du paradis personnel devant lui, Henriksen ajusta sa cravate, souriant de toutes ses dents. Si on lui avait dit, juste avant sa mort qu'il serait encore flic après, il aurait rit au nez de l'incapable – la mort aurait du être sa retraite, son silence éternel. Pourtant, il se trouvait là, sur le palier d'une demeure alors qu'une femme aux traits asiatiques et aux regards lançant des éclaires lui ouvrait sa porte.

\- Pas trop tôt ! Hurla-t-elle en le laissant entré.

Et rangeant présentement son badge qui stipulait qu'il était là pour régler vos conflits, il entra, soupirant. Sa retraite était compromise, mais au moins ne réglait-il qu'une dispute sur la longueur d'une nappe.


	27. Mon propre voyage

**Eyh !**

 **Petit texte sur un personnage qui nous a accompagné longtemps, très longtemps avant de partir. Et je crois qu'elle faisait un peu partit du monde pour moi...**

* * *

 **Mon propre voyage.**

 _Qui a-t-il après ?_

C'était la grande question, celle qu'on lui posait à chaque fois. Qu'on lui demandait dés qu'elle se penchait au dessus d'une âme, l'entourant dans la chaleur d'un réconfort passager. C'était celle que les vivants se posaient, au fond de leurs lits alors que le temps passait, que les étoiles mourraient et que le soleil se levait. C'était la grande question, celle sans réponse et sans aucune sécurité.

Mais c'était la question qu'elle ne s'était jamais posée. C'était celle qu'elle faisait chaque jour, chaque heure. Celle qu'elle expliquait patiemment en tendant sa main, ses doigts enlacés dans ceux de l'âme errante qu'elle venait chercher. C'était la grande question. Celle des philosophes, des voyantes et des prêtres. Celle des hommes de foi et de peu de scrupule.

 _Qui a-t-il après ?_

C'est la question silencieuse qui franchit ses lèvres lorsque la lame s'enfonce dans sa chaire devenue vivante, dans cette peau élastique et ses vaisseaux gorgés de sang. C'est la question qu'elle veut hurler à cet imbécile qui semble si en colère, si heureux et si triste. Si tout à la fois qu'elle hésite à le serrer contre elle, à le rassurer comme elle l'a fait des milliers de fois, des enfants contre son cœur et des vieilles femmes au souffle éternel.

Mais c'est la question qu'elle ne pose pas, ce sont les gestes qu'elle ne fait pas. Elle laisse simplement sa grâce (Âme ?) s'échapper de ce qu'elle est, disparaître dans les tréfonds de l'éternel. Parce que c'est son travail de venir chercher les pauvres défunts. Et que personne ne se déplacera pour elle. Personne ne l'emmènera vers un meilleur endroit, vers un Paradis tendre ou un Enfer crépitant. Il n'y a que le vide et le silence pour cadeau de départ.

 _Qui a-t-il après ?_

C'est la question qui brûle ses yeux, celle qui fait hurler ses poumons qui qui arrache sa peau. C'est celle qui lui montre des visages et des sourires. C''est celle qui lui redonne espoir. C'est celle dont personne ne connaît la réponse, pas même une faucheuse. C'est celle dont on attends désespérément la réponse en redoutant les retombées. Celle qu'on veut déchiffrer pour se préparer à la chute. Celle qu'on ne connaîtra jamais.

Mais c'est aussi la plus grande surprise de Tessa, que de tendre un bras vers ces confrères qu'elle n'a plus vus depuis si longtemps, et d'accepter, après tant de supernovas et de temps infinis, de se reposer un peu, juste un peu.


	28. Il était une fois

**Hey...**

 **Ok cet OS est... Et bien je ne sais pas, j'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer ce que je peux faire de plus... Et en même temps je voudrais tellement faire plus. Et ça me fait enrager !**

 **Mais comme je n'y arrive plus du tout (Je vais m'arracher les cheveux si je continues.) je le laisse à votre disposition. En espérant qu'il vous plaise un peu...**

* * *

 **Il était une fois...**

Le soleil avait percé les lignes brumeuses des nuages avec tendresse alors que Jimmy la poussait sur la nappe à carreaux, criant par dessus le bruit de la radio déjà allumé pour se faire entendre. Entre ses jambes, le gamin courut, battant des pieds en riant sous cape. Les filles arrivaient, se chamaillant comme elles n'avaient jamais cessées de le faire, les paniers pleins de provisions dans les mains de l'une et un bébé dans les bras de l'autre.

Il y avait, à quelques mètres de là, dans les broussailles des arbres, des oiseaux qui piaillaient dans les étendues vertes émeraudes. Elle entendait vaguement l'eau de la fontaine et la façon dont la pelouse s'affaissait sous le poids des chaussures des filles – ses filles. La façon dont les garçons couraient autours d'elle alors que Jimmy rebranchait distraitement son respirateur.

Dans un sourire évocateur, alors que ses deux éternelles ados arrivaient enfin à faire s'asseoir leurs enfants ; alors qu'il y avait ce bruissement délicieux de sa famille – sa famille – autours d'elle, Jodie Mills ne laissa qu'un léger souffle d'amusement quitter ses lèvres. Et dans un sifflement doux, le sourire d'Alex embrassant le front de sa petit-fille et celui de Claire attachant un bavoir à son plus jeune, elle laissa le jeune faucheur attraper sa main.

Elle laissa cette famille de brocs et de bracs, cette famille reconstruite sur des cendres derrière elle (Qu'avaient-ils à craindre désormais ?) alors que les bras de son fils s'enfermaient autours de sa taille, que ceux de son mari attrapaient les siens. Elle laissa cette famille de légendes pour sa famille de calme. Elle laissa les contes. Elle laissa les silhouettes floues de deux chasseurs.

Et s'enfonçant dans le canapé, elle laissa son rire éclaté.

Parce qu'à peine assise, avait-il fallut que Dean Winchester ne déboule.


	29. Big Crush

**Eyh ! :)**

 **Un petit OS qui vient du cœur et d'un documentaire sur l'Univers. Et puis, parce que j'aimais bien Amara mine de rien.**

 **Big Crush.**

Le temps était dans son esprit un imbroglio sans logique qu'elle avait depuis longtemps cessé de comprendre. Le passé, le futur, le présent était des notions dérisoire lorsque l'immortalité – la vraie, celle qui vous faisait vivre du début des temps à leur toute fin – vous avait touchée et refusait de vous laisser partir. La vie, la mort, les époques et les révolutions n'avaient dans son esprit été qu'une fraction de seconde, qu'un simple instantané dans son existence.

Pourtant, lorsque l'Univers s'effondra. Lorsque chaque particule hurla d'un feu ardent. Que le vide se rétracta comme un animal effrayé. Que les planètes s'entrechoquèrent et que les étoiles moururent dans de longs geignements étouffés. Lorsque tout se tut, les atomes une mélasse insaisissable et la vie un souffle éteint. Elle ressentit brutalement la morsure qui lui brûla les lèvres et le cœur – comme l'âme d'un pitoyable humain.

Elle regarda chaque chose disparaître dans un silence effroyable, dans une indifférence improbable et une longue nuit de décade. Elle observa les mots et les vies s'effacer, elle observa les espèces mourir, les civilisations devenir monceaux de poussières. Elle observa la fin, comme on lit les dernière pages d'un livre.

En espérant une suite, en priant pour tous.

Le cœur serré d'abandonné ceux qui nous avait donné tant de tendresse.

Et alors qu'elle serrait la main de son frère, alors qu'elle observait dans une explosion enveloppé d'un silence lent l'univers mourir. Alors que dans un souffle, il redevint cette bille noire que son frère avait laissée s'échapper de son être, une éternité auparavant. Alors qu'elle observait la fin de l'histoire, elle laissa un sourire franchir ses lèvres.

Les particules s'écartèrent violemment. Les atomes tournèrent, volèrent, se brusquèrent. Le vide se délecta de nouveau de l'espace. Etoiles, planètes, comètes, trou-noirs. L'Univers s'étendait de nouveau, comme un éternel recommencement. Comme une mauvaise blague d'un chasseur qu'elle avait jadis aimé.

Et elle aima ce monde à nouveau, comme il lui avait fait aimé l'ancien.

Comme elle aimerait chaque particule pour le reste de l'éternité.


	30. Raconte-moi la Lune

**Hey !**

 **Un grand merci à** barjy02 **pour ses reviews et voilà un OS sur Anna, qui aurait put être un personnage intéressant... Peut-être, j'en sais rien ! On ne l'a pas vue assez, et quelque part, je pense qu'elle a sans doute été très proche de Castiel à un moment donné. Et je la voit un peu comme une grande-sœur maintenant...**

 **Bref, je vous laisse apprécié l'OS...**

* * *

 **Raconte-moi la Lune.**

Anna était assise sur le capot d'une vieille voiture aux suspensions abîmées. C'était une nuit qui ne souffrait de nuages, qui n'avait le temps pour un orage ou l'envie de cacher ses courbes. C'était une longue nuit, une belle nuit, une étrange nuit. Parce que le vent soufflait tendrement. Parce que les étoiles souriaient. Parce que le monde ne bruissait que d'un silence léger.

Lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, elle ne bougea pas, ne tourna pas son visage vers lui. Elle se contenta d'attraper calmement ses doigts avant de lever sa main vers le ciel.

\- C'est la constellation du Pégase, fit-elle avec un sourire doux, posant calmement sa tête sur son épaule. Un fidèle destrier à travers les voyages, comme Baby.

Il acquiesça, sa posture dur, ses épaules tendues et son corps à l'affût. Depuis combien de temps courrait-il pour ne même plus se laisser aller ? Pour ne plus apprécié la sensation simple du vent et de la fraîcheur nocturne ? Depuis combien de temps s'étaient-ils quittés pour qu'il ne ressente plus ce qu'ils avaient ressentis, sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture ? Pour qu'il ne puisse plus se sentir en sécurité avec elle ?

Alors elle leva à nouveau sa main, la pointant sur un autre amas d'étoiles qui brillait au dessus d'eux, tendresse involontaire.

\- Là, tu peux voir les Gémeaux, comme toi et Sam.

Sourire doux, un simple tressautement d'épaule. Une tristesse qui la prit par surprise. Il avait toujours eu l'âme boursouflée de blessures, les sentiments enfouis mais à fleur de peau et la douleur comme compagne. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas de la lente agonie qui semblait briser ses os, s'envenimer dans ses veines et faire craquer son cœur. Elle devina plus qu'elle ne comprit ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état. Un nom, un frère. Deux âmes-sœurs qui hurlaient pour se retrouver.

Alors elle leva à nouveau la main, cherchant dans l'écrin noir les quelques perles assemblées qu'il lui fallait :

\- Et là Achille, le demi-dieu à l'unique point faible.

Il s'arrête, se tend. Elle sait. Elle n'est pas folle. Elle l'a compris bien avant de sentir la morsure froide de l'argent céleste dans sa chaire. C'était dans les regards, dans les mouvements, dans la façon que son frère avait de parler du chasseur. Dans la façon que son âme avait de sursauter, de se mouvoir brutalement et de frémir dans l'air comme les ailes qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir bruir dans son dos.

Une seule faiblesse.

Une seule force.

Glissant ses doigts dans ceux de Dean, elle embrassa tendrement sa pommette, observant ses tâches de rousseurs, constellations à elles seules. Il fut un temps, sans doute l'avait-il aimée. Sans doute avait-il pensé qu'elle serait celle avec qui il pourrait faire sa vie. Mais c'était un temps révolu, que les douleurs et les peines avaient détruit. Elle n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir pour lui, un ange tombé dans ses pattes avec violence.

Mais elle n'était pas son Achille. Elle n'était pas celui qui avait protégé les Gémeaux au péril de sa grâce. Elle n'était pas celle qui avait eu droit aux chasses démoniaques sur les vieux sièges de leur Pégase.

Et lui aussi le savait, quelque part au milieu de son déni et de sa maladresse.

Alors elle se contenta de l'embrasser encore un peu, plus une sœur qu'une amante, et de le laisser repartir. De le laisser repartir sans le quitter des yeux. Parce qu'elle était là. Ange qui veillait sur lui depuis les hauteurs. Ange qui l'aimait encore, tendrement.

Comme la Lune veille sur les étoiles.


	31. Deux nerds et un différent

**Hey !**

 **Ok c'est cours, ça ne sert à rien, mais j'aime à imaginer que tous les deux, ils se seraient entendus comme chien et chat autant qu'ils s'aimeraient secrètement. Et puis, je voulais remettre un peu de cette Team bizarre que j'ai imaginée avec Charlie, Kevin, Gabriel et Linda.**

* * *

 **Deux nerds et un différent.**

Charlie ne l'avait pas sentit. Son nez l'avait démangé à l'instant même où Kevin avait poussé la porte de ce paradis, tombant dans la caravane d'un vieux parano complotiste. Elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir laissé sa place à Gabriel ou Linda pour rester surveiller le couloir. Mais ils devaient chercher des renseignements. Parce que Sam manquait toujours à l'appel. Parce qu'elle ne repartirait pas d'ici avant de l'avoir retrouvé. Parce qu'il était son frère.

Pourtant, les bras croisés, elle toisait le malotrus devant elle qui d'un sourire narquois, attendait qu'elle laisse s'échapper les mots. D'horribles mots. Des mensonges proférés uniquement par des fous. Par des moldus qui n'y comprenaient rien.

Mais elle devait les dire. Elle devait laisser les mots s'échapper de ses lèvres pour qu'il daigne les aider. Même au Paradis, morte et brûlée, elle devait endurer la souffrance de ce choix narratif qui avait un jour détruit sa vie. Comme si elle n'en avait pas assez souffert lorsqu'elle était encore en vie, voilà qu'on venait l'agacer même là-haut !

Alors inspirant profondément, ignorant le dégoût qui lui venait, elle souffla entre ses lèvres serrées :

\- Hermione et Ron étaient _fait_ pour être ensembles.

Et l'effroyable et cynique vieil homme décroisa ses doigts, l'observant avec amusement – et elle ne mentionnerait pas Kevin qui riait à gorge déployée sur la banquette avant.

Elle ferait payé à Dean plus tard de l'avoir envoyé cherché Franck Devereau, Mangemort parmi les Mangemorts. Pour l'instant, elle réfléchissait plutôt à un moyen de hacker un ordinateur au Paradis : des fonds d'écrans Drapery* seraient du plus bel effet dans cet ambiance tamisée.

* * *

* Nom du Threesome (Ou OT3 s'il s'agit d'un OTP.) de Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape.


	32. La Reine

**Hey !**

 **De tous les personnages qu'on nous a présenté dans les dernières saisons, elle est sans aucun doute le meilleur. Je suis amoureuse d'elle d'une façon absolument sexuelle et je regrette qu'elle ne soit pas plus développé, parce que voilà, je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire son OS... (Ce qui me rend toute triste...)**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez un peu tout de même...**

* * *

 **La Reine.**

Dean s'était presque attendu à ce qu'elle soit l'une des rares personnes qu'il ne réussisse pas à recroiser après sa mort. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Mais c'était l'un de ses visages qui avaient marchés près de sa route un moment. Un de ses visages qui stabilisaient un temps son existence.

Il s'était posé la question un jour, de savoir où elle était allé – Purgatoire ? Enfers ? Paradis ? – mais il avait eu des questions plus présentes, des problèmes plus douloureux. Lentement, il l'avait remisé dans un coin de son cerveau avec la promesse d'un jour pensé à demander. Un jour. Peut-être, juste pour assouvir sa curiosité.

Il avait fallut que leurs recherches les poussent aux Enfers, dans les entrailles fumantes des geysers de souffre, au milieu des hurlements des damnées et des rires des démons. Meg sur leurs talons, lui et Cas avaient remontés les cellules, cherchant Sammy dans la mélasse de chaires putréfiées qui semblaient émanées de l'endroit entier.

Il avait fallut qu'ils se fassent rattraper par Crowley et que les chiens des Enfers leur cours après. Il avait fallut qu'ils gèrent pour ne pas perdre leur objectif de vue sans pour autant finir dévorer.

Et forcément, dans une alcôve, une porte, un Castiel qui s'y engouffre et un couloir. Des murmures et le silence. Une procession discrète qu'ils n'arrivaient à comprendre et des perchoirs depuis lesquels les observaient d'étranges formes de brumes.

Elle était assise sur un trône, les jambes croisées et les yeux brillants de malices. Verre de vin à la main, cape de fourrure sur le dos, ses cheveux roux remontés en une lourde masse bouclée sur son crâne, elle les observait, entre hautaine et amusée.

\- Eh bien, si ce ne sont pas les petits amis de Fergus !

Et Dean ne fut pas sur de ce qu'il devait penser de la sorcière qui leur faisait face, ses étranges bestioles de fumées dressants prestement une table. Et Rowena en bout, drapée de toute sa splendeur, telle une Reine déchue qui ne se lasserait des malheurs des autres.

Mais il se contenta de s'asseoir et d'accepter les mets, parce qu'au moins le traitait-elle comme un homme. Un simple homme. Pas une semi-déité. Pas un monstre de foire. Pas quelqu'un sur qui compter continuellement.

Juste un homme, simple distraction. Et c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.


	33. Innocence

**Hey !**

 **Un petit OS sortit de nulle part.**

 **Juste pour vous dire que cette série va bientôt se finir - ma liste de personnages arrive à sa fin - donc si jamais il y en a un en particulier que vous voulez voir, faites moi un petit signe, que je puisse lui rajouter un OS dédié.**

* * *

 **Innocence.**

Il avait observé ses frères des années durant. Il était le plus jeune, le dernier née, l'enfant du ciel. L'innocence au milieu des autres. Il était née dans les volutes du Paradis, dans les premiers pas de l'Univers, bien avant les Hommes. Il était venu dans les éclats d'étoiles et les merveilles de l'existence, dans les méandres du vide et les hurlements de l'espace. Il était venu comme vient un enfant, émerveillé devant l'impossible.

Mais il avait appris très vite que la beauté qu'il voyait s'entacherait. Il avait vus la guerre déchirer le Paradis. Il avait vus la guerre déchirer l'Eden. Déchirer la Terre. Il avait vus le sang, la peur, la Mort. Il avait vus les douleurs, entendus les cris, sentit les lames et perdus des morceaux de grâce. Il s'était battus, sur le péron du Paradis, au milieu des siens, dans les entrailles des Enfers où dans la boue terrestre.

Pourtant, sur les marches où sonnaient les cloches célestes, alors que les siens s'entre-tuaient ; alors que Gabriel manquait à l'appel ; alors que les armées de Lucifer remontaient vers eux ; il le vit. Son frère, face à un Michael qui dans toute sa grâce archangélique le toisait. Son frère qui ne bougeait pas, grâce inflexible et présomptueuse face à la fureur du premier-née.

Et il était là, regardant l'affrontement silencieux de la colère sans fin et du pardon amoureux. Il les regardait avec l'émerveillement qui l'avait saisit lorsqu'il avait vus les premières étincelles d'une supernovas. Lorsque les premiers organismes s'étaient mués dans les eaux sablonneuses des océans.

Il avait regarder ces deux improbabilités, ces deux opposés, ces deux ambivalences.

Celui qui voulait la guerre, l'ordre. Celui qui voulait que tout face partie d'un tout, d'un ensemble millimétré, huilé comme la pluie parfaite des machineries célestes, comme les cycles éternelles des chants angéliques.

Et celui qui refusait la guerre, qui voulait observer, protéger. Celui qui restait prostré au dessus des eaux tumultueuses de la Terre à observer la Vie. Celui qui voulait partager avec ses frères et sœurs la tendresse d'un silence bruyants.

Lorsqu'il l'avait revu, des milliards d'années plus tard, se tenant épuiser au côté de deux chasseurs abîmés, la courbes de ses ailes calcinées se brisant dans son dos, la seule chose qui avait traversé l'esprit de Samandriel n'avait été qu'une vague de chaleur. Parce qu'il était toujours là, malgré les combats, malgré les pertes, malgré la douleur.

Il était là, debout et faisant face à sa propre famille.

Il s'était demandé comment il pouvait à ce point tenir, supporter les désolations, les hurlements de douleurs de sa grâce et le poids disgracieux de ses ailes alors que toutes les voix célestes l'assaillaient d'insultes dans son crâne. Comment il pouvait encore rayonner de puissance alors qu'il n'était qu'un ange parmi les anges.

Et lorsque la lame avait déchirée les chaires de son vaisseau, lorsque Samandriel était tombé dans les yeux de Castiel, de son frère, de son modèle, il avait comprit.

Il avait été si innocent, si naïf, de croire que malgré tout, le Paradis avait laissé le rebelle sans rien lui faire. Sans jamais tenté de le brisé. Et Castiel, son Castiel, son frère, qu'il pensait emplit de tendresse, de miséricordes et de sacrifices, n'était qu'amas de souvenirs et de mémoires arrachées. Il était brisé, détruit. Il était en miettes, par delà les souffrances.

Et il avait vus, au fond de sa grâce, son frère lui demander pardon. Et il avait vus la douleur.

Et il avait pardonné.

Pardonné son frère d'être blessé, d'être brisé. De ne plus pouvoir s'en sortir seul et d'avoir l'esprit embourbé par leurs frères et sœurs. D'être manipulé. Il lui avait pardonné.

Parce que Castiel ne pouvait se pardonner lui-même.

Parce qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour pardonner au monde.

Et qu'il voulait simplement vivre en paix.


End file.
